Enter the wolf
by LoneWolf3CC
Summary: My first ever fanfic it's a self insert will be a Ranme&Akane fic once I get further into the story lots of kuno bashing more info inside [complete]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Ranma 12 these character are the property of Rumiko Takahashi except of course any characters I create. That being said this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any feedback. As sad as this is I will be using myself as a character in this fic (I will be using a made up name that I will explain later) as a way of living out a fantasy (not anything perverted) I hope you enjoy it. I will not describe any of the original characters I assume you already know what they look like. Also any descriptions of my character will be for the most part true such as the way I dress and any scars I describe.

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter one**

It was a normal day in Nerima and our favorite couple is doing what they do best arguing.

"Kawaikune otenba (_uncute tomboy_) what are ya so mad about?" said everyone's favorite pigtailed martial artist Ranma Saotome.

"Nothing Ranma just leave me alone" answers Akane walking through the park trying to get away from her fiancé..

"Come on Akane just tell me what I did."

Suddenly she stops and begins to glow blue Ranma seeing the warning signs that she is angry backs off a little. Akane turns around and looks at him and yells "NOTHING IS WRONG BAKA (_Idiot_) JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly they hear a noise from their left and look to see an man with black hair and yellow eyes wearing a gray T-shirt and blue jeans and work boots sitting on the ground in the lotus position only a few feet away.

"Excuse me could you please move your argument elsewhere I was trying to meditate" says the stranger.

Ranma looks at the strange man who is obviously a ganjin (_foreigner_) wondering how he didn't sense him earlier "Who are you?"

The stranger unfazed answers "My name is Hitotsu Ookami (1) just call me Ookami what's your name kid"

"I AM NOT A KID!"screams Ranma outraged at being called a kid by a total stranger.

"Ok ok so your not a kid what's your name ... guy"

"Better. I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts and this is Akane" he says pointing to the girl in question.

"I'm Akane Tendo of the Tendo dojo" adds Akane glaring at Ranma.

"Well it's nice to meet you both but as I was saying you're interrupting my meditation so could you please keep it down." Closing he eyes Ookami goes back to meditation or he would if it wasn't for a certain curios pigtailed martial artist

"Meditating does that mean ya know martial arts?"

Sighing realizing he isn't going to get anything done with these two around Ookami opens his eyes and looks at the boy "No I am not a martial artist I practice meditation so I can control my ... gifts."

Akane and Ranma just look at each other before Ranma speaks again "What kind of gifts?" Ookami shakes his head realizing he will have to demonstrate his gifts "If you know of some where private we can go I'll show you but I have to warn you it will be strange."

Akane narrows her eyes in suspicion at him and cracking her knuckles "You better not be thinking anything perverted"

"Two things first don't threaten me and second if I were going to do something perverted I would have done it already."

With that he stands up and grabs his duffle bag "With that said lets get going lead the way."

The three of them leave heading towards the Tendo dojo Ranma and akane both thinking 'who is this guy?'.

Soon the arrive at their destination the Tendo Dojo as Ookami unties his boots and places his duffle bag in the corner by the door Akane calls out "Tadaima" (_I'm Home_).

Kasumi walks out of the kitchen to greet her sister and sees a strange man standing up from taking off his boots "Oh my I didn't realize we had a guest I am Kasumi Tendo"

Bowing he says "I am Hitotsu Ookami but just call me Ookami it's a pleasure to met you Ms. Tendo."

"Please call me Kasumi"

"Alright Kasumi it is then"

Looking at Ranma and Akane he says "Now I believe I had something to show you if we could go out back and get this over with so you can run me off screaming 'monster'."

Confused They lead Ookami into the back yard passing Nabiki, Soun, and Panda Genma. Soun and Genma are as usual playing shogi while Nabiki is reading a manga on the floor.

Akane stops "Ookami this is my family my father Soun, my sister Nabiki, and Ranma's father Genma." she says pointing to each of the people in question

"Everyone this is Hitotsu Ookami he says to just call him Ookami"

Ookami bows and say yet again "Nice to meet you all" straightening up and turning to Akane he says a little sadly "That wasn't necessary you will end up running me out of here before my demonstration is over just like everyone else does"

Ranma look at him questioningly and asks "Why would we run ya away?"

Ookami looks at his feet and mumbles a reply that no one hears.

"What was that?" Asks Nabiki

"I said because I'm not human" at this everyone takes a step away except Ranma who moves forward

"If your not human what are ya?"

Shocked that this boy would want to come near him after what he just revealed Ookami relpys "I'm a wolf but once I shift into my true form most people think I'm some kind of demon"

"Show us"

"Alright but if I do at least allow me to get my bag before you chase me away" at this Nabiki looks up with a gleam in her eye

"Why is there something valuable in your bag?" Ookami turns to the middle Tendo sister before he speaks

"Valuable to me but nothing you could sell."

With this he walks into the yard and stands in front of the koi pond.

"Alright here it goes" with this he cracks his neck and takes off his shirt revealing a wide yet muscular form throwing it on the ground near him then hold his arms out in front of him fingers slightly outstretched and closes his eyes. After a moment he grits his teeth and his muscles tense as his canines begin to extend, his fingernails extend into claws, black fur begins to sprout from his skin, dogs ears from his head, and finally a tail from the base of his spine the transformation complete he lowers his arms and opens his eyes.

(1) Hitotsu Ookami translates into One Wolf its as close as I can get to LoneWolf in Japanese this is my character

That's Chapter one I hope you like it. I would appreciate any feed back about how I could improve my story. Yes my character does resemble a werewolf but he is not I just thought it would look cool. Before you ask I added the yellow eyes because if you look at a wolf they usually have yellow eyes its part of the transformation. Also no I am not muscular but as I said earlier I am using this story to live out my fantasy but other than that I will try to stick to the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Two**

With the transformation complete he opens his eyes. Looking around he becomes confused most of the people are surprised but the only one who seems even the smallest bit afraid is Kasumi. "Aren't you going to scream or run or something?"

Ranma shakes his head to clear his thoughts and asks "Do we have any reason to be afraid?"

"Other that the fact that a humanoid wolf is standing in your back yard ... no"

Finally Nabiki gets her voice back "Are you a werewolf?"

At that comment he glares at the girl "No I am not a werewolf. Why do humans always assume that?"

"Well the fangs, claws, fur, and tail might have something to do with it." comments Nabiki dryly

"Werewolves as far as I know only change with the full moon and have no control over the transformation considering the full moon was a week ago and the fact that it's the middle of the day I think your conclusion stupid to say the least."

As Nabiki struggles to pick her jaw up off the floor at being called stupid by a talking wolf man he begins to shift back into semi-human form keeping the claws and fangs and forgetting about his ears as he usually does. Picking up his shirt and sitting down at the table Kasumi hands him a cup of tea which he gratefully accepts.

Finally Nabiki finds her voice again "So if your not a werewolf how did you get like this?"

Ookami looks at her and comments "I'll answer your question if you can tell me why none of you are afraid usually seeing me like that makes humans act like cowards"

"Fair enough the reason we aren't afraid is because this is Nerima and around here people changing genders and even species is a common thing."

At this Ookami raises an eyebrow "I find that hard to believe"

As soon as he said this Akane grabs Ranma and throws him onto the koi pond saying "Then watch this."

Emerging from the koi pond the now red headed martial artist sputters angrily "Ya could have just explained ya didn't have to throw me in the pond"

"Well now I've seen everything. Nice rack by the way." chuckles an amused Ookami

"Shut up dog boy" snarls Ranma "PERVERT" screams Akane

At this Ookami instantly becomes serious again pointing to Akane "You don't call me a Pervert it was a joke, and you" pointing to Ranma "Call me dog again and you'll be eating through a straw"

"Why so touchy wolf boy?" questions Nabiki

"Because it is insulting to me and all wolves to be referred to as dogs. Dogs unlike wolves have no pride they cower in fear of humans where as a wolf will stand and face them with dignity."

"Well ya don't make fun of my curse and I won't call ya dog. Deal?" Says Ranma

"Deal"

"Now that we have that out of the way are you going to tell us how you got these ... gifts" remarks Nabiki dryly

Sighing Ookami looks off into nothingness and begins to speak "My father always thought that the only kind of strength that mattered was physical strength. No matter what I learned no matter what I did I couldn't convince him otherwise until one day in and old shop I stumbled upon an old book. I couldn't read the cover considering that it was in Latin as well as a few other dead languages but something about it caught my eye anyway. Once I got the book home I searched the internet for a book or text file or anything that would help me translate this book eventually I found what I was looking for it took me three days but I found it. Once I translated the cover I found that it was a book of spells powerful spells at that I searched through that book day in and day out for a week only leaving my room to get food. Finally I found something that would help me it was a spell that would not only help me become strong enough to get my father to respect me but it would also get rid of what I considered my greatest weakness... my humanity. I read and reread the spell until I had it memorized with that done I went into the back yard to preform the spell unfortunately my entire family was at home that day. My grandparents my dad my aunt and even my little cousins were watching as I completed the ritual. Suddenly my entire body felt like it was on fire my eyes were clenched shut so I couldn't see what was happening to me but I could hear my family gasp over the sound of my screams as suddenly as it started it was over but when I opened my eyes the only people in this world that mattered to me ... well almost the only people but I wont talk about 'her' anyways as I was saying. The only people in this world that mattered to me stepped away in fear except my little cousins ether because they didn't understand or because I taught them that it wasn't right to judge people I will never know but they came forward. Looking at me in curiosity the oldest asked 'Is that really you?' still to afraid to speak I just nodded with that they ran forward and hugged me I will never figure out why but all I know is that out of all my family they were the only ones able to accept what I had become." With sad eyes Ookami looked around the room and noticed that the Saotomes were nodding while the Tendos either had tears in there eyes or were openly crying seeing this he knew that after all his running, all his searching he had finally found somewhere where he could belong.

AN: I know it got kind of sappy at the end but it just seemed right about my families reactions I truly believe that this is how they would react if this happened. Also about the spell and all that I had many different ideas but this one just seemed to stick. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and criticism are welcome but please remember this is the first time that I have ever written anything so try not to be to harsh. Next Chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Three**

Finally after all of his running all of his searching he had found somewhere where he could belong. Having all of these people show him kindness caused him to feel something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Happiness. For the first time since he left home he smiled knowing somehow that he could trust these people.

Kasumi was the first to recover from the tale and noticed something that se had missed earlier Ookami had scars on his arms the one on his right arm was oval shaped looking like a bite mark and the one on his left seemed to have been carved there the letters 'LW' placed so that the bottom right of the 'L' touched the top left of the 'W' with lines underneath. Seeing this she reacted in her usual manner with a cry of "Oh my!"

"What is it Kasumi?" asks Akane

"His arms."

Suddenly realizing that he had forgotten to put his shirt back on Ookami became nervous he never allowed people to see his scars physical or otherwise.

"What happened to ya man?" asks Ranma once he saw what Kasumi was talking about

"Nothing I got these a long time ago" Ookami said trying to dismiss it

Kasumi walked over to get a closer to get a better look but when she tried to touch the scars he flinched away causing her to ask "What's wrong? I wont hurt you."

Looking at the floor he replies " I know that but I'm not used to people touching me. No one ever touches me unless they are trying to hurt me so I guess its just a reflex."

Even Ranma who had endured countless tortures from his old man didn't understand how anyone could flinch away from Kasumi. Kasumi hearing this just raised a hand do her mouth gasping it surprise. Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Akane recognized the look in Ookamis eyes it was the same look Ranma had when he arrived scared and alone.

Once his shirt was back on Ookami spoke again "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't question me about my past it's not something I like to talk about."

Once finished he started to move towards the front door sure that with his last outburst he had lost any chance of making friends of these people.

"Where are you going?" asks Kasumi with concern apparent on her voice

"I don't know I guess I'll just get back to wandering maybe one day I'll find a place I can call home. Thank you for the tea and hospitality but I think its time I moved on."

Sound stands "Wait son why don't you stay here we would be honored to have you as our guest."

Joining him Kasumi adds "Oh yes you must al least stay for dinner"

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Because man ya look like ya could use some help nobody likes to be alone all the time." says Onna-Ranma (_Female Ranma_)

Unsure of what else to do Ookami says "Well it would be nice to have a place to stay for the night I guess I could stay just let me get my bag"

Ookami goes to the front door and retrieves his bag and returns to the living room to begin digging through his belongings once he finds what he is looking for he pulls out a small wad of money and hold it out to Soun "Here if you are going to allow me to stay the night then I have to at least give you something."

Shocked Soun pushes the money back at him "That is very kind of you but you are our guest I can't take your money."

"NO! I will not take advantage of your hospitality I have to give you something in return for being allowed to stay here."

Seeing everyone's surprise at his outburst he continues "My father taught me better than to take advantage of people and if I were to stay here without repaying you in someway then that is what I would be doing please take this money it's not much but it's all I have."

Impressed with the young mans sense of honor Soun take the money and hands it to Nabiki and says to him "I am sorry I didn't mean to insult you please stay with us I'm sure that this will at least pay for a couple of days. Wont it Nabiki?"

"Oh yes daddy this will pay for at least three days." said Nabiki usually se wouldn't lie about money considering there wasn't enough here to buy a decent meal but there was something about him that she could identify with maybe it was the fact that he seemed reluctant to get close to anyone.

"Don't bullshit me Nabiki I know when people are lying to me. How much will that really pay for?"

"Honestly it'll only pay for a meal." Not the whole truth but close enough she thought.

"Well then I guess I can stay for dinner but after that I'll leave." He knew that Nabiki wasn't telling the whole truth he could smell it but he would take what he could get.

"Well then its settled you stay for dinner why don't you tell us more about yourself."

"Um ok I was born and raised in Texas but beyond my pack and a few others I have no reason to ever go back there." Ookami couldn't understand these people they knew what he was and had only known him for a few minutes but they treated him like a friend.

"If your American why is your name Japanese? And what do you mean 'Pack' " queried the ever observant Nabiki

"Cleaver one aren't you my pack refers to the small group of friends whom I consider family, as for my name I made it up because there are a lot of people who hunt me because of what I am."

"Does your name have anything to do with the scar on your left arm?" asks Kasumi

"Yes and no yes because it is the initials of the name I gave myself, and no because it has nothing to do with the name my parent gave me."

"Ya gave yourself a name?" questions a confused Ranma

"My old name didn't really fit me anymore so I decided on a name that fit me better it not legal but its still my name."

The room goes silent as everyone tries to figure out what the name could be but as can be expected Nabiki got it first. "Lone Wolf!"

"Correct. Not to bad for a human."

"Howd ya get that Nabiki?" guess who said that

"Easy Saotome Ookami is wolf on english and hitotsu is one so 'LW' could only mean Lone Wolf."

Chuckling Ookami asks "He's a little slow huh?"

"That's the understatement of the year." Says a very amused Akane. At this everyone in the room with the exception of Ranma starts laughing.

"Not funny" the pigtailed martial artist grumbles under his breath

"Oh yes it is" says a still laughing Ookami

"How did you hear me?" questions a surprised Ranma

"You didn't think that my change was merely prosthetic did you? When I changed my senses became enhanced." states Ookami pointing to his wolf ears which he had finally noticed due to the fact that Nabiki got curious and was reaching for them.

While tilting his head away he said "Would you please stop that I don't let anyone touch my ears."

Annoyed by his reluctance Nabiki simply said "It's not that big of a deal im just going to touch them."

"No you aren't." Ookami stated flatly

"Yes I will" Nabiki shot back

"Fine you play with my ears and I get to play with your breasts. Deal?"

"What did you say?" asked a shocked Nabiki

"I thought that might get your attention. My ears are extremely sensitive and very personal if you get what I'm saying."

"Oh I didn't know" muttered an embarrassed Nabiki

"It's not a problem just ask before you try and touch"

"Whoa you managed to embarrass Nabiki the ice queen" says a surprised Ranma

"Shut up Saotome unless you want your other fiancees to know where you are 24 hour a day for a week." snaps Nabiki

"Ok ok I give up."

"Other fiancees? How many do you have Ranma?" asks Ookami raising an eyebrow

"Three and one nutcase." states Ranma

"Impressive, how did you manage that?" queries Okami

"Don't ask me talk to the panda." He said pointing to the panda in question who was holding a sign that said "Don't look at me I'm just a cute little panda."

"That is just sick and wrong." says Ookami shaking his head causing everyone in the room to nod in agreement.

"Well seeing as I'm going to be staying for dinner I guess I had better find something to keep myself entertained."

"How about we spar in the dojo?" asks Ranma curious as to how strong Ookami really is.

"Alright but I suggest we do it outside the few times I've been forced to fight it's caused a lot of damage." said Ookami wondering if this kid was as good as he said he was.

With that both of them step into the back yard Ranma taking up his usual lose stance while Okami shifted into his own stance while retracting his claws not wanting to kill his current sparing partner. The stance Okami was using was something he had adapted from watching to many martial arts movies and playing to many fighting games. His left leg forward while his right leg was slightly bent at the knee his left arm was hanging loosely in front of him while his right was raised to where his fist was level with his jaw.

Ranma started the match with a kick aimed at Ookamis head only to realize that he wasn't there anymore when he was struck in the ribs on his right side. Flipping to land on his feet he looked at Ookami and asked "How did you do that I didn't even see you move?"

Ookami laughed and seemingly disappeared only to answer from behind Ranma "My senses and appearance ain't the only things that change my strength and speed are far beyond any human."

Surprised Ranma turns and tries to kick Ookami only to have it caught in Ookamis left hand. "Your pretty good Ranma Better than any human I've ever seen."

Now Ranma was mad whether he knew it or not Ookami was making him look like a fool it was time Ranma showed what he was really capable of. Needles to say Ookami was surprised when Ranma jerked his foot away and disappeared much like Ookami had done moments ago but instead of taunting his opponent he punched him in the ribs on his left side sending Ookami flying into the wall.

"I knew you were holding back on me kid now that you're serious we can have a real sparring match." said Ookami cracking his knuckles and giving an amused smirk. 'This is going to be fun' they both thought at once.

AN: Ok as usuall comments welcome. Soon I will start introducing the other charaters starting with Ryoga and proably that idot kuno soon after (I really really hate kuno so im probably going to hurt him ALOT) anyway any questions you have concerning my story or my character I will do my best to answer. Well I'll try to get the next chapter out soon I hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter the Wolf**

Chapter Four

"I knew you were holding back on me kid now that you're serious we can have a real sparring match." said Ookami cracking his knuckles and giving an amused smirk. 'This is going to be fun' they both thought at once.

"Of course I was holding back after all I'm the best and I don't wanna hurt ya to bad." boasted Ranma while giving his trademark cocky grin.

"You may be the best human but I'm in a whole different league. I'm gonna enjoy knocking that smile off your face." Ookami shot back with a grin.

Their banter finished they both exploded into motion so quickly that only three people present could even vaguely see what was actually happening during this 'sparring match'. Ranma and Ookami of course knew exactly what was happening in their fight but bunta(_pig)_- Ryoga could only barely make out what was going on from his hiding place in the bushes.

'So this is Ranmas real strength no wonder he always beats me, but it doesn't matter I'll still defeat him and win Akane' thought Ryoga from his hiding place but unfortunately for the lost boy the wind shifted and Ookami caught a scent that he was all to familiar with from living in the wild.

Catching the sent Ookami stopped and held up a hand for Ranma to do the same.

"What's up man we were just getting started?" asks Ranma wondering why Ookami would stop the fight.

"I smell something." With that said he starts sniffing his way closer to Ryogas hiding place before he suddenly jump towards the small black piglet causing it to run straight for Akane just before Ookami got there. "Come back here you little runt I'm hungry for a snack."

Catching the pig Akane says "Ookami this is my pet P-Chan so quit picking on him."

"Who said anything about picking on him I'm gonna eat him."Said Ookami baring his fangs.

"No you won't he's my pet." argues Akane clutching the pig protectively to her chest causing Ranma to get angry and the pig to develop a nose bleed.

"Fine I wont eat your stupid pet pig, but I have to point out that I have never seen a live pig bleed from the nose." states Ookami

"What do you mean ?" asks Akane

"The only time I've seen an animal bleed from the nose is after its dead or if I just hit in it the face. Nether of which happened to the particular pig"

"Maybe he's just sick." says Akane clearly worried about her pet

"Maybe, why don't you let me open him up and see?" Ookami says extending his claws with a feral grin on his face.

Akane just glares at him not saying a word

"You're no fun Akane it was just a joke." said Ookami nervously

Akane just turns and goes back into the house "Well that ruined the mood" says Ookami as she left

"Hey Ookami interested in making a little money?" asks Nabiki

"That depends on what would I have to do and how much would I be paid." said Ookami

This surprised Nabiki considering how little money he had on him when he arrived she didn't expect him to say anything about how much he would make. "All you have to do is come with me and look mean I need to collect some debts that some people owe me you'll be paid well I assure you."

"That I can do" said Ookami shifting away his ears fangs and claws thinking 'Maybe if I can make some more money I can stay here a little while longer'

With that he and Nabiki left stopping only long enough for him to put on his boots and grab something out of his bag. Both of them walked in silence to Nabikis meeting point in an abandoned lot. They only had to wait a few minutes before a small group of guys approached them. Ookami for his part did exactly as Nabiki had directed him at the dojo he stood slightly behind her and to the right with his arms behind his back hands lightly holding onto his forearms looking mean.

The apparent leader of the group stepped forward "What do you want Nabiki?"

She just replied coldly "Your debts are due, where is my payment?"

"You aren't getting shit from us so you and you friend can just go home and stop wasting our time."said the boy before turning around to leave only to find a very sharp knife at his throat.

Despite his apparent ignorance Ookami knew what Nabiki had brought him for she needed an enforcer and this was a part of that job. "I think you might want to rethink your answer." said Ookami in a voice as cold as ice.

To say Nabiki was a little surprised would be like saying that Soun was a little emotional she could tell that Ookami knew why she had brought him but she had no idea he would take it this seriously. But despite her surprise she never let it show "Well boys I think I should introduce my friend here. This is Ookami the only man that can go head to head with Ranma Saotome at his best." This got the reaction she was looking for the boys gasped and cowered in fear.

Shortly after Nabiki and Ookami were headed back to the dojo "Where did you get the knife?" Nabiki asked.

"I've had it for about two years but if your taking about just now I got it from my bag before we left." answered Ookami

Nodding Nabiki took roughly a third of the stack of money she collected and handed it to her new enforcer. "Is this the amount you normally pay your muscle?" he asks

"No, none of the people I've used in the past are as effective as you are. If you're interested I could use your help on a more permanent basis."

"As long as I only have to threaten them not kill them you can count me in. I don't want to have to kill more people than necessary." said Okami counting out his new stack of money at about 25,000 yen.

"You've killed before?" asks Nabiki

"Didn't have a choice it was either kill or die and I didn't feel like dying at the time." stated Okami flatly "That a problem?"

"Not as long as you didn't do it for fun I wouldn't want a murderer living in my home." said Nabiki

After a brief silence Ookami asked "Who did Ranma kill?"

"How did you know?" asked Nabiki

"Not fair you're not supposed to answer a question with another question." "But in answer to 'your' question I could see it in his eyes people who have killed have a certain look in their eyes."

"Oh that makes sense I guess. He killed a demigod named Saffron." she said

"Demigod how did he manage that?" questions Ookami

"It's just part of the weirdness that seems to follow Ranma around kind of like a wolf man."

Laughing Ookami replies "I guess you're right but if I stick around long enough I'll probably get to see some of this weirdness for myself."

With the tension broken Ookami asks "So 'Ice Queen' how much will it cost me to rent a room at the dojo?"

"Oh I don't know how does 16,500 yen (around $150 I think) a week sound?"

"Cheap if this is how much I'm going to get paid, Why is the price so low?"

"Call it an employee discount." says Nabiki

"Ha, I like that ok 16,500 a week it is." says Ookami handing Nabiki the proper amount

"What about the money you gave me earlier?" asks Nabiki

"Call it a gift for my new boss but don't get used to it." laughed Okami

With that the two new coworkers continued their walk back to the Tendo dojo in comfortable silence.

"Tadaimi (_I'm home_)" called Nabiki once they reached the house

Peaking out of the kitchen Kasumi says "Oh good you're home dinner will be ready soon."

"Anything I can do to help Kasumi?" asks Ookami eliciting unbelieving stares from Kasumi and Nabiki. "What?"

"You can cook?" asks Nabiki

"A little." comments Ookami offhandedly

"Thank you for the offer Ookami but I'm almost finished." says Kasumi coming out of shock.

"Ok then." says Ookami before turning to Nabiki "Well since I've already paid my rent where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh that's right. Well Happosai hasn't been back for a while I guess you can have his room, follow me." answers Nabiki before walking away.

Once they reach the room after stopping for Ookami to collect his bag Ookami quickly covers his nose "What in hell lived in here it stinks to high heaven."

"The perverted grandmaster of anything goes martial arts Happosai but he hasn't been here in months." comments Nabiki as Ookami opens the window.

"Well I guess It'll do" Ookami says before opening the closet only to be buried under a pile of panties and bras. "Ok if this is a joke whoever did it is so dead."

"I forgot to mention Happosai collects women's undergarments have fun cleaning out the room" says Nabiki as she walks away.

After extracting himself from the pile Ookami asks himself 'What the hell do I do with all of these?'

"Oh my Ookami I didn't think you were like grandfather Happosai" says Kasumi from the door

"I'm not, I opened the closet and all of this fell out." says Ookami "Any ideas on how I can get rid of all of this?" he asks motioning to the pile of panties.

"I suppose we could give them back." suggest Kasumi

"How in the world do you suggest we do that?" asks Ookami "To be honest I really don't wanna try and find the owners by scent, that could get embarrassing and painful."

"Well then I'll just get rid of them don't worry about it." she answers

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Ookami just shrugs and says "Alright then I guess I'll try and find what ever else he hid in here and let you work your magic. But if you need any help around the house just let me know. "

"Alright and thank you for the offer. Well dinner is ready if your hungry." Kasumi said with a smile before she left.

'I could definitely get used to this place the people are nice I have a good paying job and a good sparring partner. I wonder if could get him to teach me his martial arts style' Ookami thought before heading to dinner.

AN: Well that's chapter four. I'm gonna start helping Ranma and Akane get together in the next chapter but I have no idea how to get rid of the amazons or how to write any of that mushy crap so any ideas would be welcome. Well I gotta get to work on the next chapter I hope you enjoyed this one don't expect the next update too soon I gotta lot of stuff I gotta figure out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Five**

'I could definitely get used to this place the people are nice I have a good paying job and a good sparring partner. I wonder if could get him to teach me his martial arts style' Ookami thought before heading to dinner.

Following his nose Ookami made his way into the dinning room. "The food smells great Kasumi"

he said eliciting a blush from the oldest Tendo daughter

"Thank you Ookami."

At this point Ookami stopped and looked at the table "What's wrong man" asked Ranma

"Nothing I'll be back in a sec." replied Ookami before retreating from causing everyone to just look at each other an shrug. After a few moments Ookami returned with a fork in his right hand.

"Sorry but I don't know how to use chopsticks and I'm really hungry." he said before sitting down at the table (_I would say where but I forgot the seating arrangement if anyone knows tell me and I'll put it in the story_).

After dinner

"Wow Kasumi that food tasted even better than it smelled you're a great cook." stated Ookami earning him yet another blush from Kasumi.

"Why thank you Ookami." Kasumi replied as she started to pick up the dishes

"Hold on Kasumi I'll help you with that."(Note: no my character is not hitting on Kasumi I just don't feel like she gets enough if any help around the house) said Ookami as he picked up the remaining dishes and carried them into the kitchen only to return and find someone new in the room.

"Who's this guy?" asks Ookami watching the stranger incase he's a threat to his new friends

"This is Ryoga Hibiki a friend of our, Ryoga this is Ookami he's going to be living here for a while." says Akane

"Is that a good idea Akane letting a complete stranger stay in your home he could be a murderer or something." says Ryoga while glaring at Ookami

Ookami simply walked over to ryoga and calmly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground and said in the same icy tone he used on the group of thugs earlier "Listen 'boy' I don't like to be insulted by people I've just met so keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." before releasing the boy and letting him fall to the floor in a heap. At this point Ookami noticed something.

"Why do you smell like that pig from earlier?" Ookami asked still glaring at the lost boy

"Maybe he saw P-Chan earlier before he arrived." rationalized Akane Unnoticed to her but not Ookami Ranma had started getting nervous but he let it slide.

"No, I'm talking about his base sent." he replied causing Ranma and Akane the look at him with blank stares.

"A base scent is a persons unique scent that cant be removed or even covered effectively if he had just touched the pig the scent wouldn't be as strong." Ookami explained

"How would Ryoga have the same 'base scent' as P-Chan." Akane asks

"He shouldn't the only way they would have the same base scent is if they were the same person."Ookami stated as Ranma was slowly trying to back out of the room unfortunately Akane saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you know Ranma?" Akane asks glaring at the pigtailed martial artist causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"Um ... well ... you know ... I ...Oh shit." Ranma stuttered as Akane approached him glowing blue and holding her mallet.

"Wait!" shouted Ookami causing Akane to spin on her heels to face him

"WHY SHOULD I? HE'S HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!" shouts Akane

"Because it's not his place to tell us it's bandanna boy's here" Ookami stated calmly "but don't go any where Ranma."

By this time Ryoga was imitating what Ranma was doing earlier and trying to sneak out of the room "Where do you thing you're going?" asks Ookami without turning around causing Ryoga to stop in fear.

Akane still holding her mallet glared at Ryoga and said "Well, start explaining."

"It's all Ranmas fault!"Ryoga yelled trying to get as small as possible

"Akane put the mallet away, bandanna boy stop blaming other at stick to the truth before I beat it out of you." Said Ookami flatly

"Ranma knocked me into the spring of drowned pig when I followed him to China after he chickened out of our fight." Ryoga explained

"Ranma is this true? Did you run out on a fight with him?" asks Ookami

"NO, I waited for three days at the appointed spot but on the third day my old man knocked me out and dragged me to China."

"Ok I don't know much about these thing but I'd say after you were late to the fight you forfeited." Ookami stated looking at Ryoga.

By this time Akane was completely and thoroughly pissed off. "YOU WERE P-CHAN ALL ALONG? I TOLD YOU MY SECRETS, YOU SAW ME NAKED, I EVEN SLEPT WITH YOU. YOU PERVERT!" Akane screamed swinging her mallet only to have it caught by Okami.

"One moment you can beat him to a pulp once I'm done." Said Ookami returning his gaze to Ryoga who was whimpering on the floor. "Pathetic, anyway is there anything you would like to say before I turn her loose?" Ookami asked

"Ranma knew." Ryoga whimpered thinking 'If I'm going down I'm not going alone'

Akane once again spun to face Ranma "YOU KNEW?"

"Yeah I knew right before you took him as your pet he made me swear on my honor not to tell anyone, but I tried to give you clues you just never figured them out." Replied Ranma looking at the floor.

Suddenly everything clicked for Akane (about time) Ranma referring to Ryoga as P-chan and vice-versa him always fighting with P-Chan and him trying to sneak into her room with the kettle before.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD RYOGA." Akane screamed once again

"Wait Akane what ever he may have done trust me when I say you don't want to kill him." Said Ookami

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

"I know all to well what it is to kill and believe me when I say it's not something you want to do."

"He's right." Ranma agreed quietly

Nodding his head Ookami continued " hurt the boy all you want but don't kill him you don't want that on your conscience"

"Fine I wont kill him but still going to make him suffer." said Akane in a tone that dared anyone to get in her way.

"That's fine, enjoy" said Ookami

Moments later Ranma was telling Ookami a the whole story about Ryoga while Ryoga was screaming from the back yard in ways that even Ookami had never heard.

"Ok my, what's that noise?" asks Kasumi as she walks into the room

"Nothing much Akane is just teaching Ryoga that its wrong to lie to people." states Ookami offhandedly

"What do you mean?" Kasumi questions

"Ryoga is P-Chan." answers Ookami

This causes one of the scariest thing the Tendo home has ever seen. A mad Kasumi. "What?" Kasumi asks her voice devoid of any emotion

"Um, Ranma how about you help me finish cleaning out my room?" asks a very nervous Ookami

"Sounds like a good idea." says Ranma "Excuse us Kasumi." they say as one before fleeing the room.

During this Kasumi just ponders on what dishes she can make with a small black piglet as the screams continue from the back yard.

Once Ranma and Ookami reach Ookami's new room they begin searching for anything the old pervert has left behind namely underwear so it can be disposed of by the now very pissed off Kasumi. Once finished Ookami begins putting away his things. Ranma peaks into Ookami's bag to see a picture and a wrapped bundle sitting on top of everything. His curiosity getting the better of him he picks them up and looks at the picture. The picture is of Ookami and four other people standing together. "Who are these people man?" Ranma asks

Ookami just silently makes his way over the Ranma and takes the wrapped bundle and gently sets it back in his bag before saying. "That is my pack, to my right is my brother Pansa Ryu and his wife Chocho Tiga, behind them is Rittiai Dokuhebi and the last one is Kuma."(1)

"They look nice." said Ranma

"They are the only family I have left but yes they are nice." said Ookami sadly

"What's the other thing?" asks Ranma

"Something I never let anyone touch so please never pick it up again." answered Ookami

Ranma couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Well thanks fo the help I think I can handle it from here" Ookami said taking the picture from Ranma

"Ok I'll see ya tomorrow oyasuminasai (_good night_)" said Ranma before walking off

As soon as he left Ookami closed the door and went to his bag to retrieve the wrapped bundle. He sat on the floor and unwrapped it reveling a picture frame holding the picture of a girl in her early twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. "I really miss you." Ookami said sadly as he ran a finger along the side of the girls face.

(1) Ok let me explain the names Pansa Ryu translates into Panther Dragon the name givven to my best friend and brother in all but name next his wife and yes it relly is his wife Chocho Tiga this means Butterfly Tiger, Rittai Dokuhebi is Solid Viper, and Kuma means Bear. All of these name except the last one are based off of my friends gamer tags the last one I made up because it just seems to fit.

**Dragon man 180: **You read my mind on the Ryoga is P-Chan thing but I couldn't let Akane kill him that would have been to nice

**ranma hibiki:** I've never seen gold diggers but if the transformations are like mine I might look into it thanks

AN: That's chapter five I hope you liked it. Next chapter I intend to beat some sense into kuno if that's possible. I still need ideas on how to get rid of the amazons so please send me any suggestions all I can come up with is Okami and Ranma wipe their village off the face of the earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Six**

As soon as he left Ookami closed the door and went to his bag to retrieve the wrapped bundle. He sat on the floor and unwrapped it reveling a picture frame holding the picture of a girl in her early twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. "I really miss you." Ookami said sadly as he ran a finger along the side of the girls face.

For the first time since he had left home Ookami slept soundly without any dreams or nightmares. The next morning Ookami was awakened by the smell of breakfast being cooked. Leaving his new room he went in search for the furo with clean clothes under his arm soon after he was bathed and felt much better. After he dropped his dirty clothes back in his room he went to see if Kasumi needed any help with breakfast.

"Good morning Kasumi" said Ookami happily before asking "Need any help?"

"Oh, good morning Ookami would you mind setting the table?"

"No problem."

A minuet later the table was set and Ookami was waiting patently while watching Ranma and his father spar he recognized Genma's scent from yesterday. Finally after Genma was beaten and sitting in the koi pond Ookami stood and walked into the yard.

"Hey Ranma, ready for a real sparring partner?" said Ookami with a grin

"Anytime" replied Ranma cracking his knuckles

And so the match began nether fighter being able to land a blow without it getting blocked their speed was almost perfectly even, but due to his size Ookami was a bit stronger. Punches, kicks, knees, elbows, haymakers nothing worked and Ranma was getting frustrated 'Ok I've had enough' he thought before yelling out "Moko Takabisha!" and throwing a ball of ki at Ookami who tried to catch the ball in his left hand. As a result of this Okami was jumping around holding his left had screaming "HOT, HOT, HOT!" causing everyone to laugh.

"Not funny" Ookami mumbled before turning to Ranma "What the hell was that?"

"That was my 'Moko Takabisha' (Fierce Tiger Domineering)" Ranma said with pride

"Can you teach me that?" asked Ookami "after I get back the use of both hands that is"

"I don't know you don't have any training in the art I'm not sure you could learn it." answered Ranma

"Well if you teach me the art then I can learn that trick right?" Ookami asked

"I guess" said Ranma carefully

"Then why don't you teach me?" questions Ookami

"I can't I'm not a master." said Ranma

"Who is then the fat guy and the cry baby, either of us could beat them blindfolded with both arms tied behind our backs." Ookami pointed out as Genma and Soun shouted at being called fat and a cry baby. "No offense" at this they calmed down

"Well I guess you're right I'll start training ya after school" said Ranma

"Hey, you never offered to train me." complained Akane who was sitting on the porch with the rest of the family.

"She does have a point you can train both of us." remarked Ookami causing Akane to smile

"I can't hit Akane." Argued Ranma

"It's not like you would be hitting her to hurt her it would be to teach her so it would be ok." Stated Ookami calmly

"But hitting girls is against my code." Ranma shot back

"Same here but there are always exceptions to the rule." Reasoned Ookami

"But, Oh alright you win but I wont hit her hard." Sighed Ranma

"Breakfast is ready" Kasumi called causing Ranma to vanish in a blur only to reappear at the table. During breakfast everything went smoothly except when Genma tried to steal some of Ookamis food which resulted in Genma having one of his chopsticks stuck through his hand.

After breakfast Ookami once again helped Kasumi with the dishes before rejoining everyone back at the table except Soun and Genma who had already retreated to the shogi board.

"Ookami would you accompany us to school? I need your help in collecting some payments before class." asked Nabiki

"Sure no problem." answered Ookami

Soon after the four of them left on their way Ranma as usual was walking on the top of the fence as Akane and Nabiki walked on the ground, Ookami was walking a little ways behind them. As they walked they hear one of the most fearsome sounds in all of Nerima Shampoo's bicycle bell a moment later she came flying through the air towards Ranmas head, but this time she didn't make it her bicycle was caught by Ookami who before anyone could blink was on top of the fence holding the handlebars of Shampoo's bike.

"Who you?" Asked the purple haired amazon

"I think you mean 'who are you' but any way I'm Ookami a new friend of Ranma's" stated Ookami flatly before asking "And who are you?"

"I is Xian Pu, Ranma my airen." said Shampoo

"Airen? Ranma you didn't tell me you were married." said Ookami

"I'm not married she's talking about some stupid amazon law." yelled Ranma

"Amazon well that explains it." Ookami said before turning back to shampoo and saying in mandarin (_no I don't speak mandarin but I thought it would be useful if my character did_) "What tribe are you from?">

Surprised shampoo replies "I'm from the tribe at Joketsuzuko">

" I am Hitotsu Ookami from America nice to meet you but just call me Ookami"> said Ookami while jumping down from the fence and setting the girl and her bike on the ground.

"How did you catch my bike even my airen cant do that?"> asked Shampoo eliciting a chuckle from Ookami

"He could either stop you or dodge you at any point but he doesn't want to take the chance that anyone could get hurt so he lets you hit him"> States Ookami

"What are you two talking about?" asks Ranma

"Oh sorry I was just introducing myself" answered Ookami before saying "We should get going you don't want to be late. See you around Xian Pu"

The four continued on their way to the school leaving a stunned Shampoo behind. As they reached the school gates everyone's not so favorite bokken wielding idiot (oh who am I kidding everyone hates him) steps forward causing three out of four members of the group to groan in disgust.

"Today my beauteous Akane Tendo I tatewake kuno the Blue thunder of Furinkan High will free you and the pigtailed girl from the foul sorcerer Saotome." Stated kuno dramatically(Note: it is not a typo that I don't capitalize kunos name I hate the guy and don't think his name deserves to be capitalized)

"Who is this nut job?" asked Ookami pointing his thumb at the blue blunder

"That's kuno" said Ranma flatly

"Attack!" kuno screamed swinging his bokken at Ranma only to have it caught by Ookami between his thumb and forefinger

Ookami lets out a low rumbling growl before speaking "No one tries to hurt my friends."

"Who are thee foul knave who would protect the foul sorcerer Saotome." Asks kuno

"I'm the one who's gonna knock your teeth out if you don't shut up." Said Ookami

"Thou would not dare to lay a finger on the great tatewake kuno." Said kuno

Snapping kunos bokken in half Ookami growled "Wanna bet?"

"You could not harm me the great ..." kuno started before Ookami's fist in his face stoped him

"I told you to shut up now you will have no choice when your jaw is wired shut" Said Ookami before placing a jump kick in kunos jaw causing him to lift off of the ground. As kuno begins to come back to the ground Ookami lands a roundhouse to kunos ribs knocking the kendoist through the school wall.

Dusting off his hands Ookami say "That ought to shut him up."

The entire student populace can do nothing but stare at the newcomer who just sent kuno through a wall.

"Not bad Ookami but I think you went a little too far." Said Nabiki dryly "Now lets get to work before the bell rings."

As soon as these words left Nabiki's mouth that is exactly what happened.

"Well I guess business can wait until lunch just wait around and meet me by the door at lunch." Said Nabiki before she proceeded to walk off.

Shaking his head Ookami leapt into the nearest tree to take a nap. Lunch came and went Nabiki had no problem collecting the debts because the people would take on look at Ookami and hand over whatever money they had in their pockets before fleeing in terror.

After school Ranma began training Ookami and Akane in Anything goes martial arts. Ookami turned out to be the perfect sparring partner for Akane he wasn't afraid to hit her hard enough to knock the wind out of her but still didn't use his full strength seeing as how he didn't want her in the hospital.

"Ya did great today Akane." said Ranma proudly

"If I did so great how come Ookami hit me so many times and he's just now learning?" snapped Akane

"Easy I'm faster than you but you have a pretty good defense until you get mad that is." Said Ookami offhandedly

"Oh ok I guess that's ok." Said Akane

"Why don't you try meditation it might help you with the anger problem." Said Ookami

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Answered Akane

"Alright maybe if the tomboy gets her temper under control she won't hit me so much." Said Ranma

"RANMA NO BAKA!" yelled Akane swinging mallet-sama just to have it be caught by Ookami

"Akane this is what I was talking about you let your anger control you." said Ookami before turning to Ranma

"Ranma what's wrong with tomboys I've known a few and I don't see a problem with it, it just makes a girl more fun to hang out with." Says Ookami to Ranma

"You're calling me a tomboy too?" asks a hurt Akane

"Yes, but what I'm saying is that it's not a bad thing it's a good thing." Answers Ookami "Don't you think Ranma?" asks Ookami glaring at the boy in question

"Yeah that's right being a tomboy is a good thing." Said Ranma knowing if he didn't agree he would have both Ookami and Akane to deal with.

Akane just smiled and walked happily up the stairs to her room.

"Ranma you really need to think before you speak." Said Ookami

"I know man but whenever I'm around her I just can't help it I don't know why." said Ranma while looking at the floor.

"I think I know why." Said Ookami with a grin

"Why?" asked Ranma

"You like her." stated Okami the grin never leaving his face

"ME LIKE THAT TOMBOY YOU'RE OUTA YOUR MIND!" Yelled Ranma in denial

"Lie all you want but I can see the truth. It's obvious the way you look at her." said Ookami

Looking around to make sure no one could see him Ranma motioned for Ookami to follow him and lead him to the roof.

"Ok ya caught me but ya can't tell anyone."said Ranma

"Why would I tall anyone and what are you afraid of?" asked Ookami

"If our parents find out Akane and me'll be married before we can blink." said Ranma

"That's what you're afraid of?" asked Ookami

"No not really it just that if I show that I like Akane all my fiancee's will try to kill her and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." said Ranma "But also there is a lot of honor tied up in all of this if I marry one of them the others will lose honor and it'll hurt their feelings."

"Ok explain everything from the beginning and maybe I'll be able to help." said Ookami

"Really?" asked an excited Ranma

"I can't promise anything but I'll do my best to help." answered Ookami

Over the next hour Ranma explains about all of his fiancee's and the circumstances surrounding each engagement. Soon after dinner Ookami sits in his room thinking about how he can help his friend before falling asleep.

**Dragon Man 180: **Hope you like what I did to kuno although half of the things i wanted to to involved very sharp knives and kuno being dead at the end but I wouldn't want that wothless piece of shit's blood on my charaters hands so I settled for breaking a few bones. As for Ryoga I don't think he'll be comming back except maybe by popualr demand (people who want to see more pain inflicted on pig boy).

AN: That's it for chapter six I hope you enjoyed it. I think I found a way to get rid of the amazons but I could still use any suggestions. Also I'm really gonna need help with that romance junk otherwise I'll just have to copy and paste from other fics cause I have zero experience with that kind of stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Seven**

Over the next hour Ranma explains about all of his fiancee's and the circumstances surrounding each engagement. Soon after dinner Ookami sits in his room thinking about how he can help his friend before falling asleep.

Unlike the previous night Ookami doesn't sleep soundly he had a nightmare that has been plaguing him since before his transformation.

Dream Sequence>

Ookami is sitting on the floor in a dark room he's bound in someway because he can't move, to his left he hears a girl screaming "HELP ME PLEASE!" but he can't see her face. Something in Ookami knows that this girl is important to him so he struggles with all of his might to get to her, to help her, to save her but no matter hard he tries he cant get to her. In front of Ookami is man holding a gun unlike anything Ookami has ever seen in real life it has a White thumb hole stock most likely mad of fiberglass or something similar and a silver barrel. He sees this man turn towards the girl and struggles harder but to no avail. And then all at once it happens, he hears the shot and sees the flash of the barrel in the dark and can see and smell the blood as it splatters on the wall and then everything goes silent. That ungodly silence is broken only when Ookami screams. As he continues to scream out his pain at the loss of a loved one the man with the gun turns to him but he doesn't care. He had watched her die and now it was his turn Ookami looked up still screaming and saw one last time as the barrel of the gun flashed.

End Dream>

Ookami sat straight up in a cold sweat and screamed "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A few moment later Ranma burst through the door "What's wrong man?"

"It's nothing just a nightmare go back to sleep." said Ookami waving the boy away

"If you say so." muttered Ranma before he quietly shut the door and went back to his room passing by Akane on his way.

"What happened?" Akane asked

"He had a nightmare." answered Ranma

"It must have been bad even you don't scream that loud when you have nightmares." Akane pointed out.

"Yeah but he didn't wanna talk about it so there's nothin I can do" said ranma

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Akane turning around to go back into her room

"Hey Akane." said Ranma

"Yeah?"

"Good night" muttered Ranma before walking into his room and closing the door behind him

"Good night Ranma" said Akane quietly before going back to bed. Unseen by either of them was Nabiki peeking out of her door with a raised eyebrow wondering 'what's gotten into them?'

The next morning everything was back to normal or as normal as thing get around the Tendo dojo. Ranma instead of sparring with Genma was sparring with Ookami who seemed to be back to his cheerful self. After breakfast Ookami once again accompanied Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki to school. This time instead of taking his customary place on the fence he stayed on the ground walking next to Akane.

"What's with you two, you haven't fought once today?" asked Nabiki

"Nothing's wrong we just didn't have anything to fight about." answered Akane

Saying that was a mistake because everyone knows if things are calm around Ranma Saotome then that's a mockery of the gods and they just can't allow that.

Once again Shampoo came riding her bike of doom towards Ranma yelling "Airen, airen, you take Shampoo on date. Yes?" But instead of running Ranma over like she normally does she stops in front of him (Something must have finally gotten through that thick head of hers), and jumps off to give him the trademark 'amazon glomp' (Maybe not)

Akane starts to glow blue as she growls "Ranma you let go of that bimbo right now."

"I'm not touching her Akane I swear, she grabbed me." pleads Ranma

"Who kitchen destroyer call bimbo?" asks Shampoo menacingly

"Ladies break it up" said Ookami as he steps forward

"Why? She started it." argued Akane

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it." stated Ookami

"Shut up stupid male mind own business." said the amazon

"My friends are my business, now let him go." said Okami coldly

"What you do if shampoo don't?" Asks Shampoo

"You really don't want me to answer that." replies Ookami staring at the amazon with eyes devoid of all emotion.

Shampoo lets go of Ranma to take a step away from Ookami she has seen that look before it's the look of someone who has killed and isn't afraid to do it again. "You blooded warrior?"

"That's right." answers Ookami

"I sorry Shampoo not know." Said Shampoo bowing to Ookami

"Now that you do know go to you're elder and tell her I will be by later today to speak with her." Said Ookami

"Shampoo go right away."Said the girl before hopping on her bike and taking off in the direction of the Nekohanten

"What's a blooded warrior?" asks Ranma

"A blooded warrior is someone who has killed. In Xian Pu's tribe a blooded warrior is ranked the same if not higher that a female depending on what the person kills or how many people they kill." said Ookami

"So does that mean I'm ranked the same as Shampoo in her tribe?" Asks Ranma with hope in his voice

"If what Nabiki told me about Saffron is true than you would be ranked about as high as an elder for killing a demigod but that's just a guess."

"Wow" the three teenagers said as one

"Don't you three need to get to school?" asked Ookami

"Oh crap!" they once again said as one before they started running

A chuckling Ookami followed close behind them

They all kept running until they heard someone cry "Hold!" causing all four of them to stop and groan in annoyance.

"Didn't I beat enough sense into you yesterday?" Ookami asked not expecting an answer

"Coward Saotome stop hiding behind this knave whom you have enchanted with your foul sorcery." kuno bellowed

"Alright kuno you want to see sorcery watch this." Ookami said as he removed he shirt

Ookami stood in front of kuno and began the transformation growing fur, sprouting ears and a tail, extending his fingernails into claws, and his teeth into fangs.

"Ok how's that for sorcery dip-shit?" said Ookami

"It is worse than I thought the foul sorcerer has aligned himself with a werewolf." said kuno

"Ok I've had enough of being called a werewolf. Ranma you want a piece of this idiot?"

"Oh yeah" answered Ranma

With that both Ookami and Ranma began to beat kuno into a bloody bruised and broken mess the only way that you could identify which end of kuno was which was the bokken sticking out of his ass. (Double beating Idea courtesy of Dragon Man180)(bokken was my idea though)

Both satisfied that kuno was sufficiently beaten Ranma walked to class as Ookami changed back put his shirt back on and followed Shampoo's scent to the Nekohanten.

"Hello again Xian Pu where is the elder"> said Ookami as he entered the restaurant (incase you didn't already figure it out I'll be using " "> for speaking mandarin)

"Great grandmother is in the back."> Shampoo said with a bow

"Thank you Xian Pu, and you don't have to bow to me."> Ookami replied before heading to the back to speak with the elder.

As he walked through the door he caught a wooden staff in his right hand "Is this how you greet all your guests elder?"> asks Ookami as he lets go of the staff

"You're good boy who are you?"> asks Cologne

"I am Hitotsu Ookami but I prefer being called just Ookami."> replied Ookami before asking "What is your name elder?">

"My name is Ku Lon of the amazons."> the old woman replied

"What did you want to speak to me about young man?"> Asks Cologne hopping back to the stove on her staff

"Actually I came here to speak about my new friend Ranma."> said Ookami

"Oh and why did you want to talk about son-in-law?"> asks Cologne

"You have no right to call him that and you know it Ku Lon"> said Ookami

This causes the old amazon to stop cooking and turn to Ookami "What are you talking about boy, he defeated Xian Pu and she gave him the kiss of marriage.">

"Oh but you are forgetting that he is a blooded warrior and as such has the right to decline the kiss of marriage."> said Ookami with a wolfish grin (pardon the pun)

"How do you know that?"> asked the shocked amazon elder

"Oh I know many things Ku Lon."> answered Ookami

"If I kill you then you can never tell Ranma."> stated Cologne

"There in lies the problem elder you can't kill me I'm just as strong as Ranma and much like him I could wipe your village off of the earth if I choose to."> Said Ookami in a deadly serious tone.

"Oh no."> said a horrified Cologne

"Oh yes and if you don't stop this foolishness I 'will' do it."> Said Ookami

"Alright you win we will go back to China."> said a defeated Cologne

"Who said anything about you having to go back to China?"> laughed Ookami

"What?"> asked the disbelieving amazon elder

"You don't have to leave unless you want to that is. Ranma considers you friends plus I think he's hoping you will teach him some new techniques."> said Ookami before saying "Now that this matter is cleared up maybe we can get along I would be very grateful if you would share your knowledge with me.">

"I like the sound of that young man come back sometime and we can have a talk."> said Cologne "Now would you like to tell Ranma the good news or should I?>

"I think it would be better if you told him why not come by the Tendos around dinner time."> replied Ookami

"I will do that young man."> said Cologne

Shortly after that Ookami could be seen walking back to the Tendos with a smile on his face the first part of his plan complete next he had to take care of the parents. This was going to be fun.

AN: There is chapter seven hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review. Next Chapter will be out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Eight**

Shortly after that Ookami could be seen walking back to the Tendos with a smile on his face the first part of his plan complete next he had to take care of the parents. This was going to be fun.

When Ookami reached the Tendo home and walked into the room where Soun and the surprisingly human Genma were playing but there was another person in the room a woman holding a long a long silk wrapped bundle which to Ookami smelled of polished metal.

"Hello ma'am I am Hitotsu Ookami." He said before asking "What is your name?"

"I am Nodoka Saotome, its nice to meet you Hitotsu." she said impressed by the young mans manners

"Please just call me Ookami everyone does Mrs. Saotome." Replied Ookami. Ranma had warned him about Nodoka and he need her on his side if his plan was going to work.

"Please call me Nodoka or auntie Nodoka." She said

"Well Nodoka it's a pleasure to meet you." says Ookami "You're Ranma's mother?"

"Yes I am." Answered Nodoka "How do you know my son?"

"I recently moved here and he is teaching me the art." answered Ookami "Your son speaks very highly of you."

"That's nice to know." Said Nodoka smiling

"Nodoka there is a matter I wish to speak with you about if I may." Said Ookami

"Please go ahead." Replied Nodoka

"In private if possible." said Ookami eyeing Soun and Genma

"May I ask what this is about?" asked Nodoka

"Of course, it's about your sons engagements" answered Ookami

"Well then let's talk in the dojo."said Nodoka before getting up and leaving the room with Ookami following behind her respectfully

"Now what is it you wanted to say?" asks Nodoka sitting down and motioning for Ookami to sit across from her

"I think I have found a solution to all of your sons fiancee problems some things I have already taken care of but I will need your help to keep Soun and Genma in line." Stated Ookami

"What do you mean keep them in line, and what have you taken care of?" asks Nodoka

"I have gotten the amazons to remove the kiss of marriage." replied Ookami "What I mean about Soun and Genma is that they are the main thing keeping your son and Akane apart."

"What makes you so sure I choose Akane if I may ask?" questions Nodoka

"He told me so and asked for my help in this matter." Stated Ookami matter-of-factly

"In that case I would be happy to help." Said Nodoka with a smile

"I thought you might I will need a couple of things from you first keep Soun and Genma from pushing the engagement." said Ookami

"Why?" asked Nodoka fingering her sword

"The pressure form their parents is what keeps them from showing any kind of positive emotions towards each other. They're afraid that if they so much as look at each other they will be married before they can blink, and neither one of them likes to be forced to do anything. So as long as they're pushed they will fight against it." said Ookami

"Alright and what else do you need?" asked Nodoka

"I need a copy of Genma's agreement the Mr. Kuonji."

"Why would you need that?" asked Nodoka

"I can twist words with the best of them if they made one mistake I can find a loophole of some kind." answered Ookami

"Alright you have my help and I will get you that document as soon as possible." Said Nodoka before getting up and walking away

Before she got out the door Ookami said "One more thing if you can get Soun and Genma to tell Ranma and Akane that they will no longer push the marriage until they are ready it would go a long way."

"Consider it done." replied Nodoka

"Thank you for all of your help Nodoka." Said Ookami

"As long as it makes my son happy then I will do anything." Said Nodoka before she left the dojo

Ookami smiled, everything was going according to plan and he was in a good mood that is until he heard a maniac laugh. Ookami sighed "I never get a break." As he walked into the yard to deal with in Kodachi.

"Tadaima (_I'm home_)" Ranma and Akane called out in unison. They walked into the living room to see everyone sitting around the room. Nodoka, Genma, and Soun were sitting at the table with Cologne, Ookami, and Nabiki. Shampoo and Mousse were standing in a corner talking in mandarin. Ukyo and much to Akane's annoyance Ryoga were sitting on the floor away from the others.

"What's going on here?" asked Ranma

"We've been waiting on you two come have a seat." said Ookami motioning for them to sit down

After both sat down Ranma asked again "What's going on here?"

"If you remember you asked for my help with the fiancees." stated Ookami

"Yeah. Does that mean you're gonna help?" Asked Ranma hopefully

"It's been cleared up you only have one fiancee left." Said Ookami

"WHAT?" Yelled Ranma

"No need to yell son." said Nodoka

"How ... when ...what ...um." Ranma stuttered

"How articulate." chuckled Ookami before continuing "As I stated earlier today the fact that you killed Saffron mean that you hold a high rank in the amazon tribe." "Remember?"

"Yeah I remember what does that mean?" asks a confused Ranma

"What that means Ranma is that you can dissolve the kiss of marriage and Shampoo will not face any punishment." Said Cologne

Ranma stared at her as if she had grown another head

"Do you want to dissolve th kiss of marriage?" asked Cologne

"YES!" yelled Ranma immediately

"Well then I declare Shampoo's kiss of marriage nullified" said Cologne

Ranma was shocked he was finally rid of Shampoo. "Wait, does that mean you, Shampoo, and Mousse are going back to China?" Ranma asked

"No Ranma we are staying." chuckled Cologne

"Good I consider you guys friends and I don't wanna loose any friends." Said Ranma

"We are honored Ranma." Said Cologne

"Alright we have other business to attend to." Said Ookami

"What business?" asks Ranma wondering what else there could be

"Nodoka would you do the honors?" asked Ookami

"Of course Ookami." Answered Nodoka before she continued "Ranma. Ookami looked over Ganma's agreement with Mr. Kuonji and found a loophole."

"What do you mean mom?" asked Ranma

"Ranma let me introduce you to your new sister Ukyo Saotome." Ukyo stood and bowed to Ranma before saying "Now we're family, brother"

"What? How?" asked Ranma

"In your fathers agreement with Mr. Kuonji it stated that Ukyo had to become a Saotome it said nothing about her getting married" answered Ookami

"Wow I have a sister." said as he stood and hugged Ukyo causing Akane's eye to develop a tic

"So the only fiancee you have left is Akane." Said Ookami causing both Ranma and Akane to freeze

"Akane, Ranma I believe it's my turn to speak."Said Soun "Ookami and Nodoka have convince me that 17 is a little young to be married and we have come to the conclusion that we wont push the engagement you can get married whenever you feel that you're ready." Finished Soun while eyeing Nodoka's katana.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY THAT PERVERT?" screamed Akane

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ookami "I'm tired of this whole thing you're both retarded for each other so why don't you forget about the shit that happened and do what you're supposed to do. I think everyone would agree with me there." Said Ookami getting a cheer from all the people in the room before continuing "Well tell her you silly bastard" (This rant was stolen almost word for word from the movie 'mall rats' but it fit so well that I decided to use it)

"Um ... Akane I ... I ... I lo..." Ookami slaps him in the back of the head causing Ranma to finish "I Love You."

The room goes completely silent except for a for noises coming in from the back yard as Akane stands there shocked.

Once Akane over comes the initial shock of what Ranma said she jumps and hugs him causing him to freeze up "I love you too" she whispers in his ear

"Ok enough of this mushy crap." Said Ookami breaking the tension

"I've got a surprise for everyone." said Ookami "In celebration of the end of all this bullshit we're going to have a pinata party let me introduce your pinata kodachi kuno." Said Ookami opening the door to reveal kodachi tied up with her own ribbon hanging from the tree, gagged of course.

All of the girls get evil grins on their faces as they pulled out their respective weapons. Shampoo had her bonbori, Ukyo pulled her spatula off her back, while Akane pulled Mallet-sama out of hammerspace. The guys just raised their eyebrows, shrugged their shoulders and sat back to enjoy the show. Two hours later they had broken every bone in kodachi's body plus she was so bruised that she matched the color or her ribbon (dark purple if you forgot) and the girls were to tired to lift their weapons any more.

Ookami just smiled his plan had worked so he went to his room pulled a cd player out of his bag put in his burned cd of Ozzy and relaxed.

AN: And their you have chapter eight. Thanks to Dragon Man180 for the kodachi pinata idea.

Next chapter Happosai returns and meats Ookami it's gonna be fun. Still need help with the mushy crap so any ideas would be appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Nine**

Ookami just smiled his plan had worked so he went to his room pulled a cd player out of his bag put in his burned cd of Ozzy and relaxed.

If Ookami hadn't been listening to Ozzy full volume (_The only way to listen to rock_) then he might have heard the cries of "What a haul, what a haul." Happosai burst into what had once been his room but Ookami didn't notice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" asked Happosai angrily ripping the headphones off of Ookami.

"Ow you old freak those were stuck in my ears you know." yelled Ookami

"I don't care get out of my room." Happosai yelled back

"It's my room I paid for it." said Ookami

"I don't care get your things out of my room." yelled Happosai grabbing a wrapped bundle and throwing it violently at Okamis feet causing the contents to break. Before he yelled "Happo Daikarin (_Happosai burning fire blast_)" and throwing it at the package completely destroying it.

Ookami was shaking with rage as he stared at the place where his most prized possession had just sat . Suddenly the transformation took place, violently his fur, tail, and ears ripped through the skin as his claws and fangs snapped into place but in place of his normal yellow eyes were blood red ones. He looked at the old man with murder in his eyes.

Ranma was practicing in the back yard when an enraged Ookami appeared in the back yard his fist raised and pointed at the house but before he could ask what he was doing Happosai came flying through the wall and straight into Ookamis fist. Ranma for once having a clue ran to Ookamis room to find a scorched spot with a singed piece of fabric near by Ranma was suddenly very glad that Ookami had taken that bundle from him.

While Ranma was checking his room Ookami grabbed Happosai by the back of the skull and dug his claws into the flesh he found there causing the barely conscious Happosai to groan in pain. Ookami calmly walked over to one of the stones embedded into the ground and began to beat Happosais head against it violently causing sickening cracking and splattering sound to echo throughout the yard with each swing. Ranma ran back outside to see this and yelled "Ookami stop!"

Okami do just that and dropped Happosai as he turned to Ranma and growled menacingly. Ranma slowly came forwards "Ya can't do this man." he said holding his hand in front of him showing that he meant no harm.

When Ranma was about 10 feet away Ookami raised his fist and swung at Happosai's head causing it to explode covering both Ookami and Ranma in gore from head to toe. Ranma froze as Ookami threw his head back and gave a long mournful howl while blood dripped from his claws. Ookami spent about half an hour howling before he came back to himself and his eyes shifted back to yellow.

"What did he do?" asked Akane horrified at what had happened but still not missing the old pervert even a little bit.

"He destroyed my most valued possession." answered Ookami who was trying to wash the blood out of his fur with water from the pond.

"Please don't do that Okami." said Kasumi who was holding a bucket of water "Use this."

"Thank you Kasumi." Replied Okami

After reverting back to his human form only this time even his eyes shifted and became their natural dark brown Ookami washed the blood from his hands feet and torso before saying "If you don't mind I need a bath."

After he returned from his bath everyone stared at him surprised by his lack of reaction to what he had done. He seemed not to care that he had just taken a life and in reality he didn't care.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Asked Ranma "I mean you just killed someone"

"What do you want me to say he took what was most precious to me and he died for it there is nothing else to say." Ookami stated coldly

"Don't you care that you just killed someone?" Asked Akane in disbelief

"Not really the only thing that upsets me is the loss of my picture and the fact that I lost control. I've killed before so a little more blood on my claws doesn't matter." answered Ookami

"What was so special about a picture that you had to kill someone for destroying it?" asked Nabiki

"It was all I had to remind me of 'her'." replied Ookami

"What was her name?" asked Soun

"What her name 'is' is none of your concern." said Ookami

"If she's alive why did you need something to remind you of her?" asked Nabiki

"Because I never intend to go back so I will never see her again." Answered Ookami

"Why not go back?" asked Nabiki

"That's my business. The only contact I have from there is from my brother Pansa Ryu." Replied Ookami

"Wait we got some mail from someone by that name yesterday let me go get it." Said Kasumi

"I thought your family abandoned you?" asked Nabiki

"He's not my brother by blood or even by law but he is my brother none the less."answered Ookami

"Here it is" said Kasumi coming back into the room and handing the letter to Ookami

"Thank you Kasumi." Said Ookami taking the letter "I was wondering when he would reply"

Ookami opened and read the letter for a moment he looked shocked then he developed a kind of sad smile before reaching into the envelope and pulling out a wallet sized picture and holding it to his chest.

"What does it say" asked Ranma

Ookami wordlessly hands Ranma the letter as he pulls out his old worn snake skin wallet and places the picture in it. Ranma can't read the letter because its in English so Nabiki takes it and reads it aloud

_Dear Bro_

_Nice to hear so settled down in one place again I got some news for you. If you remember in my last letter I said 'she' was getting married well it didn't happen and she's looking for you it may have just been a trap to get you to come back but what do I know. I didn't tell her where you are just like you asked but she gave me a picture and told me to send it to you I put it in the envelope. Anyway I don't think she's gonna give up she's been pestering us about where you are for months and I mean all of us. I wish you would just let her find you and get it over with but whatever. Just don't forget you always got a place here._

_Later _

_Panther_

"Why are you running from her?" asked Ranma

"She deserves better than me." Ookami stated simply

"Apparently she doesn't think that." said Nabiki

"Doesn't matter humans don't ever know what's best for them." said Ookami

"Just be a man and face her" said Genma

"SHUT UP! Genma you have no right to tell me or any other creature on this planet what to do. You are a worthless pile of shit(_I think this is an insult to shit everywhere but it's all I could think of_) who would and has sold your own son for his own selfish and petty reasons" Ookami yelled causing Genma to retreat to a corner.

"What is she like?" asked Ranma

"She's a lot like Kasumi in someways but a bit more like Akane in others." Said Ookami

"What do you mean" asked Ranma he couldn't figure out how someone could be like both Akane and Kasumi

"Well like Kasumi she is a kind sweet person who would accept anyone as who they are despite their flaws and because of this deserves nothing but respect." Said Ookami "But she is like Akane because of her physical strength. She runs, when we were in school she was on the track team and ran cross country."

"Oh I understand now." Said Ranma

"Even when no one else would accept me she showed me kindness because of that she saved me, saved what little remains of my heart and soul. If it weren't for her I most likely would have gone insane" continued Ookami

"What do you mean about your soul." asked Akane

"I was a reject and outcast even before the spell and it hurt me when people would call me a freak or any number of names so in order to stop the pain I had to give up a part of myself I had to give up most of my good emotions. But I had to give up even more so that I could control the emotions that I had left." stated Ookami

"Much like you and your mask Nabiki but my emotions died. I am what you will become if you don't remove your mask and face the world." Nabiki trembled 'Will I die on the inside like that is he right' she thought before she fled to her room

"All that remained was pain, anger, hate, and the smallest bit of happiness which I still cling to, to this very day." Ookami finished

"What about her how do you feel about her?" asked Akane

"I'm not sure it's unlike anything else I've ever felt. I can't be sure but I tink that it could be ... love." said Ookami uncertainly

"Look I'm tired we can continue this tomorrow I'm going to bed." announced Ookami before leaving the room.

Kasumi just watched him leave. 'He deserves to be happy' she thought before going to her room to work out a plan.

AN: what you think, dead pervert, and a look into Ookami's past plus Kasumi is getting sneaky hope you like.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Ten**

Kasumi just watched him leave. 'He deserves to be happy' she thought before going to her room to work out a plan.

A month had passed since Happosai's death though no one mourned him. Ookami and Akane still trained under Ranma both had mastered the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (_Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire_). Kasumi had worked out a plan and today it would begin.

"Ok try again and remember it's going to be different for you so use whatever name you think fits" said Ranma who was trying to teach Ookami the Moko Takabisha

Ookami's aura flowed around him as he began to push it into his hand "Ookami Atama Bakuhatsu (_Wolf Head Blast_)" yelled Ookami as a large snarling wolfs head erupted from his fist to tear his target into nothingness his target happened to be a picture of kuno which he had gotten from Nabiki (_don't ask how_).

"Wow that was amazing." said Ranma

"Yeah not bad bro." said a voice from the porch

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked a disbelieving Ookami

"I got a letter from some girl named Kasumi that said you wanted to talk to me." replied the stranger

"Who is this guy?" asked Ranma looking at the stranger who was wearing tan slacks and a black T-shirt with three green dots on it that made up a triangle (_My brother is a huge Splinter Cell fan_) with white Adidas on his feet.

"Oh, sorry Ranma this is my brother Pansa Ryu, Pansa this is my friend and sensi Ranma Saotome." said Ookami making introductions

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Pansa

"Nothing I never told her to contact you." answered Ookami

"So I came all this way for nothing?" asked Pansa

"Yup but since you're here you might as well stay for dinner Kasumi is the best cook." replied Ookami

"Ok but that food had better be worth the plane ticket." said Pansa

"Believe me it is." said Ookami and Ranma

"Who's your friend Ookami?" asked Nabiki seductively

"That's my brother and you better watch it Nabs he's married." Replied Ookami with a chuckle

"Yeah I'm married but if I wasn't." said Pansa eyeing Nabiki

"Watch it bro she'll drain you of every last cent or yen considering where we are and throw you back to Tiga." said Ookami "Speaking of which where is she?"

"She's back at home." Replied Pansa

"Does she know you're here?" asked Ookami

"She doesn't own me I don't have to tell her everywhere I go."replied Pansa hotly

"Yeah but I think she may be pissed that you left the country and traveled around the world without telling her." Said Ookami

"So what I told her I was going out." said Pansa offhandedly

"There is a difference in going out and going to Japan bro." stated Ookami

"So, What's she gonna do about it?" asked Pansa

"Give her three days tops and she'll be here looking for you." replied Ookami

"Think so?" asked Pansa

"Yep you may wanna think about what you're gonna say. I'm gonna go talk to Kasumi." replied Ookami

"Alright but when she gets here I'm blaming you." Pansa called after him

Ookami walked into the kitchen where Kasumi was preparing dinner and sat down at the table "So what other surprises do you have in store Kasumi?" asked Ookami

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Kasumi without turning around

"Oh come on this isn't Nabiki's style she would have blackmailed me and Akane and Ranma are to busy with training and (_cough_) other activities so it has to be you." reasoned Ookami

"We'll I may have invited your brother for a visit." said Kasumi sheepishly

"So sending him a letter telling him that I needed to speak with him counts and inviting him for a visit?" asked Ookami dryly

"Ok I tricked him but I thought you seemed lonely, I'm sorry." said Kasumi

"I'm not mad Kasumi I'm happy that I get to see my brother but I would have appreciated a heads up." Said Ookami

"Oh I thought you would be mad at me." said Kasumi

"No I'm not mad but you do know that where ever me and my brother are the pack will gather. Don't you?"

"Yes I figured as much." said Kasumi

"And you know that when ever my pack gathers she will come looking for me." said Ookami

"Yes I know." replied Kasumi

"Lastly did you know that I will leave before she gets here and will never be able to come back?" asked Ookami

"Why would you do that?" asked a shocked Kasumi

"I'm a freak, I have countless governments and scientists who want me as a specimen so they can create copies of me and I don't want her mixed up in that." answered Ookami

Akane had walked in sometime during the conversation and said "You should let her decide if she wants to be involved it's not fair to push her away without her knowing why."

"Ok you win when she shows up I'll tell her." conceded Ookami

"Alright and when are you going to let me use that damn spell?" asked Pansa from behind him

"You still hung up on that?" Ookami shot back

"Hell yes I'm still hung up on that I don't wanna be human any more than you did." said Pansa

"Alright fine but you do know that you can't undo this right?" Ookami asked

"Yeah I know." replied Pansa

"Mind if I watch?" asked Ranma

"If you want to." said Ookami and Pansa

A few minutes later Pansa was sitting on the ground in the back yard. "Alright take your shirt off." ordered Ookami

"Why?" asked Pansa

"Because it really itches if you don't" replied Ookami

"Oh ok."

"Well then here is the spell read it word for word and don't tear up the book once it starts to take effect." said Ookami

"What do you mean take effect?" asked Pansa

"It's gonna hurt like hell, it's gonna feel like you are being ripped apart from the inside out." answered Ookami

"Oh well in that case I'll push th book at you once I finish the spell." said Pansa

"Good idea." said Ookami

Pansa began to recite the spell and while Ookami and Ranma watched everyone else was in the house not interested in seeing another wolf or so they thought. Once the spell was through Pansa began to scream as he shoved the book to Ookami. His fur began to sprout but it wasn't like Ookami it was shorter but still black. His tail grew longer and his ears were not as long as Ookamis by the end of the transformation it was obvious he wasn't a wolf. During this process Ranma was steadily backing away his face caught in a silent scream until his back hit the house. As Pansa stood and looked at his brother Ookami noticed that his eyes were now blue with white vertical slits as well as the fact that his brother wasn't a wolf like him but a panther.

"C C C CAT!" screamed Ranma

Pansa grabbed his new cats ears in pain "Stop yelling you little shit!"

"Ranma what's wrong?" asked Ookami as he walked towards his friend

"Meow" said Ranma as he crouched down on all fours

Before Ookami knew what was happening Ranma jumped at him hissing in anger. Ranma bounced off of Ookami's head and launched himself at Pansa.

"What the hell?" was all that Pansa could say before Ranma was on him trying to claw at him.

Akane ran outside wondering what was going on but as soon as she got out the door she knew what it was. Ranma had fallen into the Neko Ken (_Cat fist_) and was attacking Pansa who because his change was new to him was barely dodging some of Ranmas blows.

"What the fuck is wrong with this kid?" yell Pansa ducking a swipe of Ranma's chi claws

"Ranma, come here kitty." called Akane

Ranma immediately stopped attacking and bounded over to his fiancee.

"You better get him out of here, Ranma's fear of cats makes him like this." Said Akane to Ookami while pointing to Pansa

"Ok I'll take him into the dojo and teach him how to change back." said Ookami before waving Pansa over "Come on bro."

"Fuck no I'm gonna beat this kids ass!" yelled Pansa

"Shut up, calm down and come with me." Said Ookami

"But..." Pansa started

"NOW!" yelled Ookami interrupting his brother

"Fine but I want a rematch." said Pansa before following his brother

"Ok we're here now what?" asked Pansa impatiently once they were in the dojo

"If you'll shut up for a minuet I will tell you." replied Ookami hotly

"First you are going to retract your claws." said Ookami

"How?" asked Pansa

"It's a part of your body you can control it." replied Ookami

Pansa just stared at his hands for a few moments before his claws retract "Cool."

"Ok next the fangs this one will be tricky you will have to think about how your teeth were before the change and force your body to change back, it's gonna hurt." said Ookami

Pansa closed his eyes and a moment later screamed as his teeth shifted back to their original state. "You weren't kidding that hurt like hell."

"It gets less painful the more times you change, next the earsand tailsame as the teeth." Stated Ookami

Pansa just gritted his teeth as his ears and tail immediately began to recede "Is the whole thing this painful?" asked Pansa

"Now the fur, and this will hurt worse." said Ookami calmly

"Fuck." saidPansa as he forced his fur to disappear "Ok anything else?"

"The eyes, this wont hurt at all." said Ookami "just close your eyes and envision them the way they were."

Pansa did as he was asked and his eyes reverted to their natural color. "Ok now what?"

"Dinner's ready." called Kasumi

"Now we eat." answered Ookami with a grin

After the meal and a thorough beating of Genma when Ranma explained about the neko ken

"Maybe we can help." said Ookami

"How?" asked Ranma

"I used to be afraid of a lot of things but I faced my fears and overcame them maybe that's all you have to do is face your fear." suggested Ookami

"We tried that." mentioned Kasumi

"Was Ranma prepared then?" asked Ookami

"No they just let in a bunch of cats." answered Ranma

"Well facing your fears isn't an easy thing to do, you need to be prepared." said Ookami

"What do you mean Prepared?" asked Ranma

"I mean mentally prepared." answered Ookami

"How do we do that?" questioned Ranma

"First we get some sleep we will get to work in the morning." replied Ookami "Bro you can sleep in my room."

So everyone in the house went to sleep wondering what Ookami had planed. Except Pansa who was fantasizing about beating Ranma for humiliating him.

**Xero Reflux Strike:** I understand that what I described isn't physically possible but this is the Ranmaverse and we are dealing with an angry shape shifter who has super human strength and speed so I think physics took a vacation. No offense.

AN: Hope you liked the chapter I'm going to start introducing the rest of my Pack with 'her' coming last. Also only one more will get the shape shifting ability. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Eleven**

So everyone in the house went to sleep wondering what Ookami had planed. Except Pansa who was fantasizing about beating Ranma for humiliating him.

The next day Ookami was sparing with Pansa helping him get used to his new abilities. "Damn you hit like a bus!" shouted Pansa getting up from the ground

"Come on I know you're faster than that, dodge my hits if you don't wanna be eating dirt all day." Taunted Ookami

"Shut up!" yelled Pansa

"Make me." shot back Ookami

Pansa blurred and hit Ookami in the back sending him into the wall surrounding the Tendo dojo where he left a crater.

"That's more like it." said Ookami as he dusted himself off

"Shut up and fight." called Pansa

"Ok you asked for it." replied Ookami as he vanished only to reappear on the ground after Pansa caught him in the jaw

"Wow you're faster than me." exclaimed Ookami

"Come on slowpoke." taunted Pansa

The next two hours were filled with almost unseeable blurs moving around that would only reappear long enough to pick itself up off the ground to once again blur as it moved back into the fight.

"Breakfast." called Kasumi

"Nice... Match... Bro." said a panting Ookami

"You... Too." replied an equally tired Pansa

After Breakfast Ookami, Pansa, Ranma, and Akane sat in the yard.

"Ok what is your plan for the neko ken?" asked Ranma

"As I said You are going to have to face your fear but you will concentrate and tell us when you are ready." Answered Ookami

"Ready for what?" asked Ranma

"Ready for us to open the box." replied Ookami pointing his thumb at the box to his right

"Wait there is a cat in that box?" asked Akane

"Yup caught it this morning." said Ookami

Ranma was already shaking with fear

"Hey Ranma." said Ookami getting the young mans attention

"Yeah?" replied Ranma

"Remember, during the training you were alone but we're here with you this time" Ookami pointed out

"Ok I'll remember." said Ranma

Ranma closed his eyes and calmed down as best he could before saying "Ok."

Ookami Opened the box and pulled out a cat he had found in an alley earlier that morning. Ranma opened his eyes and froze. Okami nodded to Akane who put her hand on Ranmas shoulder and said. "We're here Ranma you don't have to be afraid."

Ranma calmed a little bit before Ookami spoke "It can't hurt you Ranma and even if it could we wouldn't let it."

Ranma relaxed before Ookami placed the cat in Ranmas lap. Ranma froze up again. Ookami looked him in the eye and said "Ranma it's just a small creature what can it do to you?" Ranma didn't answer so Ookami continued "Ranma you killed a god what do you have to fear from a little cat?"

Ranma looked at Ookami who just nodded to him and smiled "Get it off me." Ranma pleaded

"No Ranma you have to face this." Ranma just continued to plead "Please get it off me."

"Ranma what if this is what stands between you and Akane one day?" Asked Ookami causing Ranma look at him

"What if this a simple house cat stops you and you can't save Akane one day?" Ranma looks harshly at the cat and slowly reaches his hand towards it.

Ranma picks up the cat which just meows at him and stares at it before passing out.

An hour later Ranma begins to awaken to the sound of voices.

"What happened?" 'That sounds like Akane' thought Ranma

"I'm not sure maybe he is copping with it or maybe it was fear that caused him to collapse there is no way for me to know for sure." 'Dr. Tofu?' wonders Ranma

"Oh my head." calls Ranma

"You're awake." yells Akane as she grabs him in a hug

"Akane I think you should let me take a look at him." said Tofu

"Sorry Doctor Tofu." said Akane sheepishly

Dr. Tofu began looking at Ranma trying to find anything wrong with him and was about to say he was fine when he looked int Ranmas eyes. They had changed they no longer had the circular irises of a human but the vertical slits of a cat.

"Ookami bring the cat in here." said Dr. Tofu

"No problem Doc." replied Okami

Ookami brought the cat into the room and handed it to Dr. Tofu who held it out in front of Ranma.

"Nice cat who does it belong to?" asked Ranma

"He's cured" squealed Akane glomping Ranma again

"I knew you could do it." said Ookami "Akane he's turning blue."

Akane immediately let go of him and took a step back as he returned to his natural color.

"Any changes doc?" asked Ranma

"Your eyes have changed but that's all I can see." replied Dr. Tofu

"Seems like my hearing is a little more sensitive along with my nose and eyes." said Ranma

"Welcome to my world." said Ookami

"What is that smell on Akane?" asked Ranma

Ookami walked over and whispered in his ear as Ranma turned bright red. Ookami just laughed at the pigtailed boys reaction.

The rest of the day was filled with Ranma mastering his new senses and chi claws and towards the end of the day him being locked in Akane's room.

"Well what you wanna do now bro?" asked Ookami

"I'm kinda hungry." replied Pansa

"Ramen or Okonomiyaki?" asked Ookami

"What is okonomiyaki?" asked Pansa

"It's what we're gonna eat come on." replied Ookami as he lead his brother to Ucchan's

"Welcome to Ucchan's, Oh hey Ookami." Said Ukyo "who's your friend?"

"This is my brother Pansa, Pansa this is Ukyo, Ranma's adopted sister." Said Ookami making introductions

"What can I get ya?" asked Ukyo as the brothers sat down at the bar

"Shrimp ok for you bro?" asked Ookami

"Yeah sounds good." replied Pansa

"You heard the cat four shrimp okonomiyaki." said Ookami

"Cat?" asked Ukyo as she started making the food

"He's like me but changes into a panther instead of a wolf." answered Ookami

"Wow well in honor of your brothers arrival this is on the house." stated Ukyo

After eating and thanking Ukyo fo the food they started to walk back to the dojo when they ran into Shampoo.

"Nihao Ookami who you friend?" she asked

"I swear I should just get shirts made." commented Ookami "This is my brother, bro this is Shampoo."

"Wassup." greeted Pansa

"Where you headed Shampoo?" asked Ookami

"Shampoo have too too important message for Ranma from great grandmother." answered the amazon

"Last I saw him he and Akane were joined at the mouth but if you'll tell me I'll pass on the message, when he can speak again." said Ookami

"Ok great grandmother says if Ranma want training he must defeat her." said Shampoo

"Ok I'll pass on the message." said Ookami

With that the brothers walked back to the dojo unfortunately they weren't able to get Ranmas attention until the next day to deliver Shampoo's message

AN: That's chapter eleven. Don't worry the blue blunder is coming back for a serious beat down next chapter I only let him alone this long because I figured he would need to heal before I preceded to hit my favorite punching bag. As always comments welcome and I'm glad everyone likes my fic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Twelve**

With that the brothers walked back to the dojo unfortunately they weren't able to get Ranmas attention until the next day to deliver Shampoo's message

After breakfast Ookami and Pansa accompanied Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki because they had nothing better to do.

"Hey Ranma I'm supposed to tell you that Cologne will continue to train you if you defeat her in combat." said Ookami

"When did you hear that?" Ranma

"Yesterday we heard from Shampoo." answered Pansa

"Yep we ran into her on our way back from getting a snack." added Ookami

"You two really need to stop finishing each others sentences." said Nabiki

"Why?" asked Pansa and Ookami in unison

Akane and Ranma started laughing as Nabiki said "Because it's weird."

"Ok" said Ookami and Pansa at the same time again causing them to look at each other and start laughing

The group continued their trip in silence until they reached the school gate and saw a familiar yet unwelcome sight.

"Foul sorcerer I see that you have brought your werewolf minion once again because you fear the wrath fo the mighty blue thunder." stated kuno pointing his bokken at Ranma

"HEY! blue blunder what did I tell you about calling me a werewolf?" asked an aggravated Ookami

"It matters not what you want vile demon." answered kuno

"Who the hell do you think you are calling my brother a demon and a werewolf?" asked Pansa angrily

"He is kuno the true blunder of Furinkan." answered Ookami drawing snickers from the crowd that had assembled

"That is blue thunder you fool." said kuno hotly

"Well blue blunder I only see one fool here and he's holding a stupid little stick." Ookami shot back

"I tire of this, I attack" announced kuno

Ookami caught his bokken ans said "Ok if you want to be back in the hospital again who am I to tell you no."

"I want to help this guy's getting on my nerves." said Pansa

"Alright anyone else?" asked Ookami "I don't mind sharing."

"I'll gladly help beat on this idiot" said Ukyo who stepped from the crowd and drew her battle spatula

"Me too." said Akane cracking her knuckles

"Count me in." added Ryoga who happened to be passing by

"Don't forget me." said Ranma "But do you think you can get Shampoo here?"

"No problem." said Ookami before he let out a loud howl that could easily be hear from the nekohanten

"What was that?" asked Akane

"I knew this idiot would be out of the hospital sooner or later so I worked this out as a way for Shampoo to know when because she wanted to beat on this moron too." answered Ookami

After waiting for a few minutes Shampoo arrives followed closely by mousse "We here." said Shampoo

"Alright now that everyone is here lets get started." said Ookami as he transformed cracking his knuckles

"Sweet." said Pansa as he followed his brothers example and transformed

(_Sorry too much violence to write use your imagination. I could spend three chapter straight beating on kuno but that just wouldn't be productive.Ok now back to the story_.)

"After the N.W.C. (_Nerima Wrecking Crew for those of you that don't know_) and the shape shifters were finished Ookami tied up the true blunder and whispered something to Nabiki.

"Ok people 500 yen to punch kuno 1000 to kick him and 5000 if you want Ookami to hit him for you, start a line." announced Nabiki

Most of the martial artists were shocked that after what they had put kuno through Nabiki would suggest something like this.

"Hey Nabiki isn't this going a little to far?" asked Akane

"It wasn't my idea." replied Nabiki before she said "It was his idea" pointing to Ookami as he just grinned evilly

At this everyone just shrugged their shoulders there wasn't anything they could do to stop Ookami even if they wanted to.

"I kind of missed this." Nabiki said to Ookami "It's to bad you got me to give up on this stuff."

"Just remember this is my idea you are only getting a percentage." said Ookami

"Yeah I know." sighed Nabiki "But wasn't it fun when you worked for me?"

"Yeah it was but that's in the past." said Ookami

"Wait a minute, you worked for her?" asked Pansa

"Yep it was pretty good pay and I got to threaten people." replied Ookami casually punching kuno in the ribs

"What do you do now?" asked Pansa hitting kuno in the mouth (_someone paid extra_)

"I work construction." replied Ookami

"Oh ok." said Pansa

After about three hours the crowd of teachers and students ran out of money and went to class while the people who had been walking buy decided to go home.

"What now?" asked Pansa

"We go back to the dojo and wait maybe spar a little." replied Ookami

"Waiting sounds like a plan but I haven't recovered from the sparring match this morning." said Pansa

"Wimp." laughed Ookami

Ookami spent the rest of the day sitting around the tendo dojo either talking with Kasumi or playing shogi with Soun and Genma (_Ookami had learned in the last month_)

"Ok I'm thoroughly bored." said Pansa

"You get bored to easily." said Ookami who was reading a manga

"Shut up not everyone can read comics for hours." Pansa shot back

"It's not a comic it's manga now either go find something to do or be bored quietly." said Ookami

"Whatever, I'm gonna go wander around for a while." said Pansa

"Don't forget about dinner or I'll eat your share." said Ookami "Actually on second thought forget about dinner so I 'can' eat your share."

"Not a chance there is no way I'm gonna miss some of Kasumi's cooking." said Pansa as he walked out the door.

As Pansa left he walked around Nerima for a few minutes before finding an arcade and playing for 20 minutes or so. As he walked out side he spotted a woman walking down the street and his eyes got wide in surprise. The woman walking down the street had a figure like Shampoo but was wearing cut offs and a too tight t-shirt like Nabiki. She had curly reddish brown hair, purple eyes, and a tan.(_this description was at the request of the girl who is the basis for the character if you don't like it take it up with her._)

"Oh crap I was hoping she wouldn't show up for a few more days." Pansa said to himself as he started to run back to the dojo.

After about 10 minutes Ookami decided to go and practice some katas. 30 minutes later Pansa came running in.

"What's up?" asked Ookami

"Tiga is here." panted Pansa

"This should be entertaining." said Ookami with a grin

"Not funny she looked pissed." said Pansa

"That's your problem you're the one who left the country without telling her." reminded Ookami

"No it's our problem I'm gonna tell her it's your fault." said Pansa

"Coward, you just don't wanna go down my yourself." stated Ookami

"Damn straight." replied Pansa

As they were speaking the woman in question walked up to the front door of the house. Someone was walking with her and she knocked on the front door and waited.

NA: Ha ha Pansa's in trouble. There is chapter twelve. If you wanna know who the guy is you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter. Please review hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Thirteen**

As they were speaking the woman in question walked up to the front door of the house. Someone was walking with her and she knocked on the front door and waited.

Kasumi answered the door and saw the attractive woman and the tall skinny apparently bald man who was with her and asked "Hello can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my husband." stated the woman flatly

"Would you be Tiga?" asked Kasumi

"Yes." answered Tiga

"Oh then I believe he is in the dojo with Ookami." said Kasumi cheerfully

"Could you take me to them?" asked Tiga

"Of course." answered Kasumi leading the way

"Pansa, Ookami you have guests." called Kasumi

"We know Pansa saw her in town and ran away like a coward." said Ookami

"Shut up I'm not a coward." said Pansa hotly

"Hi Tiga." said Ookami ignoring his brother

"Hello Wolf." replied Tiga

"We're in Japan it's Ookami here." corrected Ookami

"Sorry Ookami, why is he here?" asked Tiga pointing to her husband

"In the room or the country?" asked Ookami with a grin

"I'm not in the mood for games." said Tiga

"I wouldn't joke around man." said the man behind her

"I got a letter from Ookami he told me to come." said Pansa

"Liar you know I didn't send that letter." said Ookami quickly

Tiga's eyes narrowed at the brothers causing them to shut up and glance at the door.

"Pansa you are coming with me we need to have a talk." said Tiga

"Ok" replied Pansa weakly

"Hey Dokuhebi what are you doing here?" asked Ookami

"When she found out that he left the country she dragged me along." answered Dokuhebi

"Makes sense." said Ookami "Wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." answered Dokuhebi as he followed Ookami outside

Ookami shifted into his wolf form and grinned at his friend "What do you think? I didn't get a chance to show you before I left."

"Cool but I have one question." said Dokuhebi

"Shoot." replied Ookami

"Where's the beer?" asked Dokuhebi causing Ookami to face fault

"Just a sec." Said Ookami once he had gotten up "Soun!" he yelled

"Yes Ookami?" answered Soun

"You have any beer for my friend here?" asked Ookami

"Of course but shouldn't you introduce him." said Soun

"Sorry the is Rittai Dokuhebi." said Ookami "Dokuhebi this is Soun Tendo."

As they sat and talked they heard yelling from Ookami's room where apparently Pansa was getting chewed out.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Nabiki as she walked in

"Pansa's wife just showed up." Answered Ookami

"Who is your friend?" she asked

"Damn it I should get you guys hats or shirts or something to save time." said Ookami "This is Rittai Dokuhebi."

"Nice to meet you I'm Nabiki." said the girl in question

Dokuhebi just raised his beer in greeting.

"Quiet isn't he?" asked Nabiki

"Nope he just decided to shut up until Tiga cooled down, and he's just enjoying his beer." Answered Ookami

"OOKAMI!" Yelled Tiga from the other room

"Well I guess it's my turn if I'm not back in three days send a search party." said Ookami

Ookami left and walked into his room to see a very pissed off Tiga standing in the middle of the room and Pansa in a corner with a black eye.

"Why did you let her hit you?" Ookami asked his brother

"Yeah right, why should I dodge and get in more trouble?" replied Pansa

"Good point." answered Ookami

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" yelled Tiga

"No need to scream." said Ookami coolly

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO SCREAM YOU JACKASS!" yelled Tiga

"Ok, ok scream all you want." said Ookami causing Tiga to swing at him.

Ookami caught the punch and said calmly "He may allow you to hit him, but I won't give you that privilege."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" yelled Tiga pulling her fist away

"You can slap me but I won't allow you to punch me." answered Ookami before continuing calmly "Now lets get this over with."

For the next half hour screaming could be heard from Ookamis' room.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Asked Nabiki

"Why don't you go in there and find out?" said Dokuhebi taking a drink of his beer

"No thanks" replied Nabiki as Ookami walked into the room

"What happened?" asked Nabiki

"She got mad." stated Ookami

"What does that mean?" asked Nabiki not satisfied with his answer

"The hand marks on my face aren't a big enough clue?" Ookami asked rhetorically

"Never mind." said Nabiki "How many more of your friends are coming?"

"Two more Kuma and 'her'." answered Ookami

"She's coming here?" asked Nabiki in surprise

"That's what I said, where ever my pack gathers she will follow." answered Ookami

"What you showed me when I got here that's the transformation Pansa was talking about?" asked Dokuhebi

"Yup he can do it now too only he doesn't become a wolf" replied Ookami

"He what?" asked Tiga from behind him

"Shit, he changes too." said Ookami

Tiga spun and glared at Pansa before asking "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um ... I forgot." said Pansa

"Show me" ordered Tiga

"Dinner is ready." Kasumi called

"Can it wait until after dinner I'm really hungry and Kasumi is an awesome cook." said Pansa

"Better than me?" asked Tiga dangerously

"Yup." answered Ookami with a grin

Dinner was tense to say the least if either of the shape shifting brothers tried to say anything Tiga would glare at them causing them to shut up.

"Ok dinner is over now show me." ordered Tiga

"Can we go outside?" asked Ookami

"Fine." replied Tiga

Once outside Ookami and Pansa stood about three feet away from Tiga ready to run if necessary.

"Well get on with it." ordered Tiga

"Ok no need to get pushy." answered Ookami "Ready brother?"

"Now or never." replied Pansa

Ookami shifted first with pansa right behind him. As soon as the transformation was complete Pansa started scratching.

"You weren't lying when you said it itches to transform with your shirt on." said Pansa

"I warned you." said Ookami

"Why did you do this to him?" Tiga asked Ookami

"I didn't he did it to himself another person can't cast the spell on you." answered Ookami

"Fix him." ordered Tiga

"I am fixed, I like it better this way, I hated being human." snapped Pansa swishing his tail angrily.

Before the argument could continue any farther the familiar call of "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" was heard

"You're at the Tendo dojo pig boy." called Ookami

"Yeah P-Chan." added Ranma which caused Akane to glare at him

"Shut up Ranma." snarled Ryoga who amazingly enough had found them without getting lost again.

"What about me?" asked Ookami

"You to dog boy." snapped Ryoga

"That's dog 'man' to you pork breath." answered Ookami

"Stop calling me names!" yelled Ryoga

"Who the hell is this loser?" asked Pansa

"Sorry bro this is Ryoga the lost boy." Ookami answered

"Why do you call him lost boy?" asked Tiga

"Because he could get lost in a closet with one door." answered Ranma which caused Pansa to start laughing.

"Shut up!" yelled Ryoga

"Make me." shot back Pansa

"Alright." Called Ryoga as he started to run at Pansa

Pansa blurred and punched the lost boy in the back before he could react.

"That should shut him up." said Pansa dusting off his hands

"Think again!" yelled Ryoga as he punched Pansa in the face causing Pansa's head to turn to one side.

"You hit like a bitch 'lost boy'." said Pansa as he turned his head back at Ryoga

"You really shouldn't have done that Ryoga he spars with me and I hit a lot harder than you ever could." said Ookami with a smirk "Beat the shit out him brother"

"Did you call him brother?" asked Ryoga

"Took you long enough." snapped Pansa

"Ryoga meet my brother Pansa Ryu." Said Ookami

"When did you get a brother?" asked a confused

"Not the brightest crayon in the box is he?" asked Pansa

"No he isn't." answered Ookami

"Enough I don't care who's brother you are I'm going to KILL YOU!" said Ryoga trying to surprise Pansa again

"Not gonna happen." said Pansa as he back handed the lost boy into the compound wall.

As Ryoga peeled himself out of the wall Pansa shook his head and asked "Why don't you stay down and save yourself some pain?"

"You can't hurt me." replied Ryoga causing Ookami to raise an eyebrow and grin evilly

"I think that was a challenge." said Ookami

"Is that right lost bitch was that a challenge?" asked Pansa

"Yeah that was a challenge." replied Ryoga

Pansa cracked his knuckles as every one sat down and Kasumi went to get the popcorn. This was going to be fun.

Sorry this took so long I ran into a case of writers block. I've already started thinking about the ending and I cant decide what I want to happen so maybe you can help me. Once 'She' arrives one of two things can happen she can live or she can die I'll let you decide so please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enter The Wolf**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Pansa cracked his knuckles as every one sat down and Kasumi went to get the popcorn. This was going to be fun

"Ok any rules or do I just beat you to death?" Pansa asked with a cocky grin

"No rules." replied Ryoga

"Then I will make some." Interrupted Ookami

"Why?" asked Ryoga

"Because my brother can and will beat you to 'death'." Replied Ookami "This fight is to knock out or surrender."

"No problem." said Pansa

"I'm not done." said Ookami "No ki attacks, and no killing blows any questions?"

"Nope." answered Ryoga

"None" said Pansa

"Good now get on with the show I'm bored." said Ookami

By this time Kasumi and Nabiki had returned Kasumi with popcorn, Nabiki with a video camera. Ranma and Akane were sitting together discussing how long Ryoga will last. Soun and Genma looked up from the shogi board to watch. Ookami was leaned against the house with his arms crossed in front of him.

Ryoga started the fight by running at Pansa screaming his customary "RANMA DIE!" causing Pansa to hold up his hand.

"I'm not Ranma." said Pansa

"Sorry force of habit." replied Ryoga sheepishly before screaming "PANSA DIE!"

Ryoga swung at Pansa with a right hook which Pansa easily dodged and counterd with an uppercut to Ryoga's stomach that lifted the lost boy a good foot off the ground.

"Gotta do better than that." mocked Pansa

Ryoga just snarled and tried to hit Pansa with a kick to the head which he caught. Pansa used the leg to throw Ryoga at a tree in the yard. Ryoga landed with a crunch which caused everyone to wince. Ryoga stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at it incredulously not believing anyone could make him bleed after he had gone through the Bakusai Tenketsu (_Breaking Point_) Training. "I'll make you pay for that." he snarled

"Bring it on." Pansa shot back

Ryoga charged Pansa and struck the ground in front of Pansa causing it to explode in a shower of rocks and dirt before charging through to hit a stunned Pansa unfortunately for Ryoga Pansa wasn't there.

"That was pathetic you're gonna have to be a lot faster if you wanna hit me." taunted Pansa from behind him

Ryoga just growled and spun around and surprised Pansa by hitting him in the jaw and sending him flying into the same tree he had sent Ryoga into a few moments ago.

Pansa just stood up as the amusement left his eyes and said "Ok play time is over lets get serious."

Pansa disappeared and swept Ryogas feet out from under him and hit him in the stomach with an elbow causing Ryoga to hit the ground with a force that knocked the breath out of him.

"Get up." Pansa said flatly

Ryoga did as he was told and charged Pansa only to end up with Pansa's right fist in his face before Pansa kneed him in the diaphragm knock the breath out of him yet again causing ryoga to sink to his knees.

"Stop playing brother, end this." called Ookami

"Fine." Said Pansa

Pansa hit Ryoga with a hammer fist to the base of his skull knocking him out.

"Pansa wins." said Ookami as he went over to check on Ryoga.

"How did you move so fast I couldn't even see it?" asked Ranma

"The spell." said Pansa simply

"Maybe I should try that spell." said Dokuhebi

"Can you deal with never being human again?" asked Ookami as he walked back to the group

"Never?" asked Dokuhebi

"Never." Ookami stated "Ryoga is just knocked out not dead if anyone cares."

"I could handle it." stated Dokuhebi

"Could your kids?" asked Ookami

Dokuhebi stopped and thought taking another drink of his beer. "They wouldn't have to know."

"They would find out one way or the other there will be slight changes to your behavior." said Ookami

"Like what?" asked Dokuhebi

Okami just pointed to his brother who sometime during the conversation had fallen asleep in a sunbeam.

"Will I be like that?" asked Dokuhebi

"If you take after your namesake youmight be worse because youcould be cold blooded." said Ookami

"I want to do it." stated Dokuhebi

"So be it." answered Ookami "Anyone afraid of snakes may want to leave."

Ookami pulled the spell book out of his stuff space (_something he learned from Mousse_) turned to the correct page and handed it to Dokuhebi. "Once you finish the incantation shove the book back to me."

"No problem." replied Dokuhebi

"Just to let you know this is going to hurt like hell." said Ookami

Dokuhebi started to read the spell mumbling an arcane language that he didn't understand as he finished a sharp pain shot through him and he shoved the book back to Ookami who returned it to his stuff space. Dokuhebi curled into a ball as the pain continued not even noticing the changes that were occurring. His skin was shifting into bright green scales as his eyes shifted to an emerald green with yellow vertical slits in them. His tongue got longer an forked at the end. His teeth sifted into poisonous fangs that folded back when his mouth closed. Finally the change was finished he was breathing heavily as he shakily got to his feet with Ookamis help.

"How do I look?" asked Dokuhebi

"Not bad snake boy." said Ookami

"Cool." said Pansa who was woken from his cat nap by the screaming

The rest of the household just stared wordlessly at the new shape shifter taking in his new appearance.

"How do you feel?" asked Ookami

"Weird." replied Dokuhebi

"Describe weird." said Ookami "Are you cold, has your sense of smell changed? Something like that"

"I'm not cold but I can kind of taste scents if that makes any sense." answered Dokuhebi

"Makes perfect sense considering snakes smell with their tongues." said Ookami

"They do?" asked the surprised new shape shifter

"Yup, when a snake flicks its tongue it is actually smelling." replied Ookami

"Cool." said Dokuhebi

"Well seeing as you aren't cold that means that you most likely aren't cold blooded." stated Ookami

"How do I change back?" asked Dokuhebi

"Painfully." said Pansa

"Unfortunately he's right changing back is going to hurt, all you have to do is imagine the way your body was before and force it to change back."

Dokuhebi began to shift back to his human form his scales seemed to slip under the skin, his teeth changed from thin snake fangs back into human teeth, and his tongue changed back as well. All while his face was a grimace of pain.

"You weren't kidding." said Dokuhebi

"Told you." said Pansa

"Oh my that was interesting." commented Kasumi "Would anyone like some tea?"

The whole group except Dokuhebi said yes while he replied "No tea but a beer would be good." causing Pansa and Ookami to shake their heads and laugh.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna go meditate." said Ookami

"What ever." replied Pansa as everyone walked back into the house and Ookami headed for the dojo.

About an hour later Akane turned to Ranma and asked "What is that light coming from the dojo?"

"I don't know" replied Ranma "Lets check it out."

They walked hand in hand to the dojo and slid open the door to find Ookami sitting in the lotus position in the middle of the dojo surrounded by an aura the kept shifting colors. Red, blue, white, black, green, yellow and any other color you could imagine all changing back and forth.

"What the hell?" gasped Ranma

Ookami opened his eyes and grinned "Surprised?"

"How are you doing that?" asked Akane

"You remember that the color of your aura is determined by your emotion right?" asked Ookami

"Yeah" Ranma and Akane replied in stereo

"I can control my emotions and there for control the color of my aura." said Ookami

"Wow." said Ranma

"Pick a color." said Ookami

"Blue" said Akane and Okoami's aura promptly shifted to blue

"How do you get white?" asked Ranma

"White means no emotion." replied Ookami as he shifted to the color in question

"No emotion?" asked Akane

"Yup it s pure untainted ki." replied Ookami "It is also more powerful this way."

"Can you teach me that?" asked Ranma

"I don't think so you don't have the emotional control that I do." answered Ookami

"Damn." guess who said that

"You kids get to bed I get the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a busy day." said Ookami as he stood up and left.

Akane and Ranma just watched him leave wondering what he was talking about

**Lisa Grey**: Thanks for telling me about the name and the move as soon as I can I'll go back and fix everything I left the name untill then so no one gets confused.

**Xero Reflux Strike**: You forgot that Pansa is now a shape shifter and the fact that he spars with Okami and about Tiga I'm just getting some payback for her she really wouldn't be that violent.

**Dragon man 180**: I have a surprise character coming after 'she' arrives so I don't think I will need Taro but thanks for the idea anyway.

Hope you liked the chapter if you're upset about how Pansa knocked out Ryoga to bad the base of the skull is a weak spot on the human body and hitting someone there really can cause unconsciousness or even death if you hit hard enough. Anyway next chapter I'm gonna bring in Kuma and I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Akane and Ranma just watched him leave wondering what he was talking about.

The next morning Kasumi got up and went to fix breakfast as usual only to find Ookami in her kitchen.

"Oh my Ookami what are you doing?" asked Kasumi

"Cooking breakfast, my pack requested my omelets so I decided to give you a break and fix breakfast." answered Ookami pulling the first Omelet off the pan "Try one."

Kasumi took a pair of chopsticks and cautiously tried a piece of the Omelet (_Remember the only other person in the house who tries to cook is Akane so she would be kind of leery of other people's cooking_) "Oh my this is delicious."

"Thanks I think they're pretty good and my pack seems to like them."

"What's in this?" asked Kasumi taking another bite

"It's just a simple ham and cheese omelet." answered Ookami

"Amazing who taught you this?" questioned Kasumi

"My grandma taught me." said Ookami sadly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad." said Kasumi

"It's no problem maybe someday I can convince them to accept me."

As Ookami finished his now internationally known omelets Kasumi set the table and finished off the fist omelet. Before everyone came down to breakfast.

"This is really good Kasumi" said Ranma

"I didn't cook them Ookami did." Kasumi said

"Wow not bad Ookami." said Nabiki

"Sweet I've been waiting for you to fix these." said Pansa who had walked in just in time to hear who cooked.

After breakfast was finished and Ookami had taken the dishes into the kitchen for Kasumi who insisted on washing the dishes he said "I'm gonna go wander around for a while I'll be back later."

After wandering around Nerima for about a half an hour Ookami hears a familiar voice nearby shouting in a thick southern drawl "**DOESN'T ANYONE IN THE DAMN COUNTRY SPEAK ENGLISH!**"

Ookami just chuckled as he went off in search of the origin of the voice "Kuma!"

A man in blue jeans and a gray shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a tattoo on his right arm (_can't remember what the tattoo is_)turned around and asks "**Wolf is that you?**" **("bold"** _for English_)

"**Yeah but it's Ookami here.**" answered Ookami "**Why did you come to Japan without even knowing how to speak Japanese?**"

"**I figured someone in this damn country would speak English.**" said Kuma

"**Stupid hick most people do speak English they teach it in public school here.**" Ookami chuckled

"**Then why couldn't they understand me?**" Kuma asked

"**I think it might have something to do with your accent.**" replied Ookami

"**Oh, I guess that makes sense.**" said Kuma

"**Come on I'll show you where I'm staying.**" said Ookami as he lead Kuma towards the Tendo dojo.

Unfortunately he was to busy catching up with his old friend to see a figure watching them from a nearby alley. The dark figure just smiled evilly and said "I finally found you."

Ookami and Kuma arrived at the Tendo dojo a few minutes later as they walked in Kasumi greeted them and asked "Oh Ookami who is your friend?"

"**What did she just say?**" asked Kuma

"This is Kuma, he doesn't speak Japanese so I'm afraid I'll have to translate for him." said Ookami "**Kuma this is Kasumi.**"

"**Nice to meet you Kuma.**" said Kasumi eliciting a disbelieving stare from Ookami

"**Sense when do you speak English Kasumi?**" asked Ookami

Kasumi just giggled and said "**You didn't think the I wrote your brother a letter in Japanese did you?**"

"**Good point**" conceded Ookami

"**Finally someone in the country that speaks English**" said Kuma

"**What?**" asked Kasumi

"**Talk slower your accent makes it hard for her to understand**" Ookami explained

"**Oh sorry**" Kuma said slower

" **It's no problem**" said Kasumi

"Who is it Kasumi?" asked Nabiki

"Ookami and his friend Kuma." she answered "Kuma doesn't speak Japanese"

"What is he doing in Japan?" Nabiki asked

"He thought that he would find someone who spoke English so it didn't matter." answered Ookami

"Most people do speak English." said Nabiki

"Yeah but his accent made it hard for people to understand him." explained Ookami

"**Hey quit talking where I can't understand you**" snapped Kuma irritably

"**Sorry**" said Ookami

"That was English?" asked Nabiki

"Yup that's English." answered Ookami with a grin

"**I said quit it**" said Kuma slower trying to control his southern drawl

"**Now I can understand you**" said Nabiki

Ookami walked away going to his room.

"Where you going?" called Kuma as Ookami disappeared around the corner.

Ookami just ignored Kuma and went into his room and started digging through his bag before finally pulling out two books and walking back to his friend and handing them to him.

"**What is this?**" asked Kuma

"**Read the titles dumbass**" answered Ookami

Kuma looked down and read the title of the black book first **"Japanese - English :English - Japanese Dictionary"** (_I actually own this one_) then the yellow book "**Japanese for dummies**"

"**Now you can learn Japanese and maybe be able to talk with the people here**" said Ookami

"**Awesome**" said Kuma

"**In Japanese**"

"Soogon" said Kuma shakily after flipping through the book for a few seconds.

"Does this mean we can talk normally" asked Nabiki

"Sokudo o otosu.(_Slow down_)" said Kuma flipping through the dictionary.

"Guess not." said Nabiki flatly

"**Hey I found it I can speak Japanese!**" exclaimed Kuma causing everyone to face fault

"**Go to my room and read the other book and don't come out until you can at least introduce yourself**" said Ookami

"**Ok**" replied Kuma before he left for Ookamis' room

"Better tell everyone that he's here and that he's gonna sound like Shampoo for a while" said Ookami walking away from the Tendo sisters..

"Hey! Ookami come out here." came a yell from the back yard as Ookami was walking into the living room.

"Who the hell is that?" Ookami asked himself not recognizing the voice

Ookami walked into the yard and saw a person covered by a cloak standing at about six feet their gender was impossible to determine because of the cloak.

"Who that?" asked Kuma who was leafing through the dictionary.

"My boss calls me Jackal." said the man as he removed the cloak the reveal that he was covered in fur and had a canine muzzle.

"And who is your boss?" asked Ookami as he removed his shirt 'I might have to shift to beat this one'

"I don't know his name it's classified." said Jackal with a predatory grin.

"Another agency I thought I had lost you guys when I cam to the weirdest place on earth." commented Ookami as he flexed his claws "American I presume?"

"Smart one aren't you freak?" said Jackal

"Look who's talking." said Ookami "how did they make you?"

"Your D.N.A." answered Jackal

"What do you want?" asked Ookami

"Not me my boss, he wants you in a jar." replied Jackal

"He will just have to settle for your head in a box, if you'll give me that address I'll mail it to him."

"Even if you stop me there is one more who you'll never beat and he's following your little girlfriend." said Jackal with a smirk

"Anyone who hurts her has to deal with me, she dies and I will wipe out your entire agency and then kill your boss so slowly he'll think it's a career." said Ookami so coldly that ice began to form on the ground around his feet.

"Big words but he's just following her waiting to get to you, he has an old score to settle with you." said Jackal

"Enough talk." snapped Ookami as he vanished and hit Jackal in the back, breaking his spine and causing him to pass out from the pain.

Ookami just reached down and began to slap Jackals head from side to side until he began to stir "Wake up time to die." Ookami said before he plunged his claws through Jackals neck.

His claws dripping blood Ookami went into the house to think about what he had heard he had to prepare his past was about to come back to haunt him.

**Dragon Man180 :** If you read I said specifically that Dokuhebi has poisonous fangs so he cant be a constrictor plus as far as I know no vipers are constrictors.

**Gort420 : **Ranma was talking about the changing colors sorry I should have been clearer.

**Xero Reflux Strike : **Not necessarily you can't kill someone my hitting them in the knee. But yes there are many places where you can hit to kill someone I just choose one at random.

**PantherFisher : **Thanks brother I'm glad you like the story

Hope you liked the chapter. Jackal was not the surprise character he's just someone I made up on a whim. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but don't hold your breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Sixteen**

His claws dripping blood Ookami went into the house to think about what he had heard he had to prepare his past was about to come back to haunt him.

The next morning the sounds of combat could be heard as Pansa got his rematch against Ranma.

"Come on pigtailed boy you gotta be faster than that." taunted Pansa

From the porch Ookami shouted "ENOUGH BROTHER!"

"Why should I stop?" snapped Pansa

"Because if you don't I will make you, there is something coming and this is not the time for games or petty revenge." replied Ookami

"Yeah, yeah something like that Jackal guy is coming." said Pansa "He was weak so this guy will be to."

"No." stated Ookami

"What do you mean 'No'." asked Pansa

"Jackal said that an enemy from my past is coming, none of my enemies are weak and if they are enhanced like Jackal then we could be in trouble." answered Ookami

"If Jackal was 'enhanced' then why did you beat him so easily?" asked Pansa with a smug look on his face

"He wasn't sent to beat me but to deliver a message and most likely he was a prototype of what is coming." Said Ookami

"What do you mean prototype?" asked Ranma

"He was probably one of their first test subjects, the first of his kind, after they would try to splice humans with stronger animals, that's what I would do."replied Ookami

"What happens if it's stronger than you?" asked Dokuhebi who had just walked into the yard

"I have a way to get stronger but I'm saving it as a last resort." answered Ookami

"What do the rest of us do?" asked Akane from the porch

"Stay out of the way or run." said Ookami "At the very least get the noncombatants out of here."

"I'm not running" said Ranma "I beat a god I can beat some freak."

"Really?" said Ookami before shouting "Then beat me boy!"

"What?" asked Ranma

"What ever is coming here is most likely stronger than me so if you can beat me then you can beat it." answered Ookami before blurring and grabbing Ranma by the throat.

"You aren't a match for me how can you beat something stronger than me?" asked Ookami as he released Ranma

Nabiki came walking out at this point "Did I miss anything?"

"Did you get the information I asked for?" questioned Ookami

"Yeah, 'she' will be here late today or early tomorrow." replied Nabiki

"You should get out of here, all of you I'll take care of this." said Ookami

"Not a chance this is our home!" snapped Akane

"This isn't a game little girl who ever is following 'her' is not going to kidnap or try to marry you they will kill you and your entire family." said Ookami

"This is our home and we are martial artists and we are not going to run away just because some idiot is coming to beat us." said Akane

"Are you not listening this is not one of Ranmas' battles, the price of losing is death." said Ookami "Are you ready to die?"

"For my family and home." said Akane "Yes"

"Alright so be it I won't warn you again if you die I will not be held responsible." said Ookami

"What about Kasumi and Nabiki?" asks Ookami

"If you think I'm going to miss this you're insane." said Nabiki

"I can't leave my family." added Kasumi

"Alright but I want you two out of sight find somewhere where three people can hide." said Ookami

"Three?" asked Nabiki

"Remember 'she' is coming and she's going to hide with you." answers Ookami

"How do we prepare?" asks Ranma

"You can't, there isn't time, all you can do is enjoy the time before they arrive." replied Ookami before adding "Enjoy this day like it's your last because it just might be, If you believe in god pray for forgiveness."

"Very encouraging." commented Nabiki dryly

"I'm a realist not an optimist." said Ookami

The day passed slowly Akane and Ranma were in her room enjoying what could be their last moments together. Dokuhebi had bought a case of beer and was enjoying them. Soun and Genma were drinking sake and playing shogi like always. Pansa and Tiga were in Ookamis' room. Ookami was in the dojo meditating and mentally preparing himself for the upcoming battle occasionally taking a break to read his spell book. Nabiki was counting her money and making sure that all her cameras were working. Kasumi was in the kitchen as always cooking.

Around 5 pm Pansa walked into the dojo to find Ookami reading through his book. "What are you reading now?"

"My last resort I've memorized it but better safe than sorry." replied Ookami

"What happens if you lose?" asked Pansa

"I won't." stated Ookami simply

"How do you know?" asked Pansa

"Because if I lose 'she' dies and I will never allow that." replied Ookami

"What about the rest of us?" continues Pansa

"Sorry to say brother, she is more important to me than anyone else." answered Ookami "even you."

"I know but won't you even try to protect anyone else?" questioned Pansa

"You and Dokuhebi can run faster than any human and Ranma is the fastest human I have ever seen you will all be fine." said Ookami

"That's you big plan, run!" yelled Pansa

"That is all you can, do none of you are as physically strong as me." said Ookami

"This sucks, it all falls down to you." said Pansa "As always you take it as your job to protect everyone."

"Not everyone just my friends and my pack." said Ookami

"Why do you always have to do this shit alone?" asked Pansa

"It's part of what I am, a lone wolf." answered Ookami "Go, spend time with your wife, they are getting close."

"How do you know?" asked Pansa

"I can feel it, now go." said Ookami in a tone that clearly said that the conversation was over.

Two hours later a girl in an old t-shirt and shorts who matched Ookamis' picture walked to the front door of the tendo dojo and knocks. Ookami opens the door and gently but firmly grabs the girl by the arm and drags her inside.

"What's going on?" she asks

"You were followed and he's close behind." Ookami stated

Ookami pulled her to the place where Nabiki and Kasumi were hiding and left her with them to explain what was going on.

"Now what brother?" asks Pansa as Ookami walks into the yard

"We wait it won't be long." answered Ookami

No sooner had he said those words then a portion of the compound wall burst apart in a cloud of dust and debris.

"I found you." called a familiar voice from the dust

Ookami looked into the cloud he knew that voice it is.

"How have you been? ... son." said the figure emerging from the cloud of dust.

"If I remember correctly you don't have a son old man." replied Ookami "At least that's what you said that day a little over a year ago."

"Now why can't you let the past go?" asked the man

By now the dust had settled, the sight of the man was shocking he was a cross between a gorilla and a human leaning more towards the former, his arms were longer than a normal persons and all of his body except his chest was covered in thick black hair. His face had the muzzle of an ape filled with animalistic fangs.

"I did let the past go old man, but it keeps coming back to haunt me." said Ookami

"They sent me..." started the gorilla man

"I know why they sent you, lets get this over with." interrupted Ookami

"He doesn't look so tough." said Pansa as he launched himself at the ape man

"Brother no!" called out Ookami but it was to late

Pansa flew at the man only to be swatted away with a back hand like he was nothing sending him through the tree and into the wall of the house. This set the rest of the group off Ranma and Akane attacked head on and their fate was similar to Pansa, they both ended up in a heap against the house. Soun and Genma tried to sneak up on him and got elbowed on their heads and ended up on either side of the hole in the wall. Dokuhebi tried to run up and bite him but was caught by his head and sent into the dojo through the wall. Only Ookami was standing with barely controlled rage, his eyes glowing red his body surrounded by a deep black aura.

"Come on boy now that I'm done warming up lets play." said the ape man

"You. Die." said Ookami as the launched himself at the ape shifting to his wolf form on the way and ripping his shirt off.

Ookami swing a right hook only to have it caught in the mans left hand. The ape man swung his right fist and hit Ookami in the ribs causing Ookami to cough up blood and fall to the ground.

"I thought you were stronger boy." taunted the ape after he steps back a few feet.

Ookami shakily pulled himself to his feet despite his broken ribs and looks back at his opponent with murder in his eyes.

"Let me show you a new trick Saru." says Ookami as he pulls his right hand back "Ookami Atama Bakuhatsu!" and thrusts his hand forward launching a large snarling wolfs head at the ape man.

"What!" the Saru yells and raises his left arm to block the blast. The attack hits his arm and the wolfs head rips and burns his arm leaving it useless.

"You'll pay for that." says Saru

Saru runs at Ookami and hits him with a right to the jaw knocking Ookami through the wall and into the house. As Ookami gets to his feet his opponent back hands him back into the yard.

"I'm stronger give up." taunts Saru

Ookami coughs up a glob of blood and glares at the man "I will win." he states simply and starts mumbling the arcane words of a dead language.

"What are you doing this time?" asks Saru laughingly

As Ookami finishes the incantation his body begins to shift his bones snap back into place, his human like mouth shifts into a canine muzzle, his knees bend backwards, and he gains more muscle and body mass.

"What did you do?" asks a shocked Saru

"The spell I used the first time was only level one of three I just used level two." states Ookami

"I will beat you and take away everything you care about." boasted Saru

"The thing I treasure most in live can not be taken away.(_Borrowed from the new Disturbed song 'I'm Alive'_ )" said Ookami

Saru charged but his fist was caught by a suddenly faster and stronger Ookami who back handed him through the wall and off the Tendo property and walked after him. Ookami found him about 300 yards away, he had smashed through many buildings and walls.

As Ookami approached Saru coughed up blood and asked "What now?"

"What will it take to end this?" countered Ookami

"Nothing will ever stop me from coming back" answered Saru

"So be it." said Ookami as he used the claw on his index finger to slice open Sarus' stomach causing his intestines to spill out onto the ground. "Do you want to die fast or slow?"

"Fast." answered Saru through clenched teeth

Ookami plunged his hand into the hole he had made and moved it up to grab Sarus' heart "Good bye father." said Ookami before he crushed the mans heart in his hand.

By the time Ookami returned Kasumi, Nabiki, and 'her' had revived everyone and they were staring at him incredulously.

"What happened?" asked Ranma

"I was forced to do something I never wanted to do." answered Ookami

"What?" 'She' asked

"I used the second level of the spell." replied Ookami

"You mean there is more to that spell?" questioned Pansa

"Yes there are three parts the book describes what each level does." answered Ookami

"Why didn't you use the second part?" asked Ranma

"This is more power than anyone has a right to have." replied Ookami as he shifted back to human form, his claws, fangs, and yellow wolves eyes still in place.

"Now that you won you can come home right?" 'she' asked hopefully

"Unfortunately no I have to leave again to master this new power I truly wish I could stay but I can't." said Ookami

'She' nodded her head sadly understanding.

"How powerful are you?" asked Akane

In answer Ookami used the claw on his right hand to open a hole in mid air and asked "Does that answer your question?"

"What is that?" asked Nabiki

"A hole leading to another plain of existence." replied Ookami as he seemed to jab his claws into thin air before slamming the hole shut.

"I have to master this." said Ookami and walked over th 'her' and took her in his arms and whispered in her ear "I will return to you I swear."

Ookami released her and turned to everyone else "When I come back I'll find each of you and let you know I'm back, if you're dead I will come to your grave."

Ookami ripped open another hole in the universe and from the other side heard a girls voice as she yelled "SIT BOY!" before he stepped through and vanished from Nerima.

As he stepped through he thought two thing 'Damn I'm gonna miss her, and this should be fun'

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter the last one is coming soon and my character is coming back with some new skills and a new toy. By the way Saru means ape I thought it was appropriate. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Enter the Wolf**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Four year have passed since Ookami has left Nerima to travel the plains of existence Pansa and the rest of Ookamis' pack left and went back to Texas soon after Kuma returned from a bar to find everyone injured and the house in ruins. Ranma and Akane finally got married about 6 months after Ookami left. Nabiki went to college and is now an executive a major company. Kasumi eventually married Dr. Tofu and they live at his clinic. 'She' comes to visit Ranma and Akane every year on the anniversary of the day Ookami left today happens to be that day

"How have you two been?" she asks

"We've been fine." answers Akane "You?"

"Same as always." she says sadly

Before anyone can say anything else a tear appears in thin air and some one steps through. The figure is wrapped in a black cloak with its face completely hidden by the hood.

Ranma jumps to his feet and takes up his trademark fighting stance before asking "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

The hood of the cloak moves as the person tilts their head to the side in confusion.

"Answer my husband" says Akane as she takes her place beside Ranma

The figure moves a clawed hand to its head and grasps the hood of his cloak and pulls it down reveling a very familiar face.

"Ookami?" gasps Akane

"How have you survived this long?" asks Ookami in confusion

"What do you mean 'this long'?" asks Ranma "you've only been gone for four years."

Ookami stares disbelievingly at Ranma and says "You have to be kidding me it's only been four years here?"

"What do you mean 'here' " 'she' asks

Ookamis' head snaps in her direction before he blurs and grabs her and lifts her off the ground chanting "I though you were dead, I'm so glad you're alive, I'll never leave you again."

"Exactly how long do you think you were gone" asks Akane

"A little over eight hundred thousand years." answerers Ookami

"WHAT?" yells Ranma

"Exactly how many years is a few over eight hundred thousand?" 'She' asks

"Since I left that day I have experienced Eight hundred and thirty seven thousand two hundred and fifteen years of life." replies Ookami

"Wow" all three of the humans said at once.

"That's why I thought you were all dead it took me three thousand years to figure out how to choose what plain I went to by that time I figured there was no point in coming back." said Ookami

"How is all of this possible?" asked Akane

"You are married to Ranma and ask that?" says Ookami

"Yeah" answers Akane

"Ok I guess it's some kind of time distortion, which would explain why I didn't age." replies Ookami uncertainly

"That kind of makes sense." said Ranma trying to make it look like he knew what they were talking about.

As they were trying to make sense of Ookamis' time difference a familiar and unwelcome voice is heard.

"Vile sorcerer I will save Akane from this unwanted marriage!" yells kuno

"He still wont take a hint?" asked Ookami

Akane and Ranma both just shook their heads no.

"kuno I would recommend that you leave." said Ookami as he walks outside to see kuno standing with a katana

"Ah the werewolf has returned but you shall flee the might of the blue thunder once again." said kuno

"kuno you have two choices leave here of your own free will, or leave here in a body bag choose now." said Ookami

"You can not harm me vile creature I will not leave until I free the fare Akane Tendo." says kuno arrogantly

"I told you it's Saotome now!" yells Akane

"You had your chance now you will die kuno." said Ookami before reaching into his stuff space and pulling out a katana of his own

"If you wish to face me in honorable sword combat then you will now meet your doom." laughed kuno

Ookami drew his katana and everyone kuno included took a step back. There was a clear aura of blood lust coming from the sword which had the kanji for wolf sword engraved near the hilt.

"What sorcery is this?" asked kuno fear evident in his voice

"This is a sword I made." said Ookami "Normally when you cool the blade during forging you use water, but I used my own blood, sweat, and tears, now this sword hungers for blood."

"No sorcery will stand in my way." stated kuno pompously

Ookami blurred from sight and appeared on the other side of kuno with his sword re-sheathed.

"Training with the Battosai really helped." said Ookami with a smirk before kuno fell into two pieces cut vertically right down the middle.

"What was that?" asked Ranma

"The most deadly sword style ever invented, it never fails to kill an opponent." answered Ookami

"Wow where did you learn that?" Ranma asked

"From a friend." said Ookami

Mean while on a roof nearby a man was watching all of this through the scope of a .308 rifle. He had been sent to follow a girl four years ago and once this man had appeared he was to kill her. The agency that had hired him had the idea that if this man wouldn't join them then he would be miserable.

"What a shame she was cute but a job is a job." said the man as he loaded a shell into his rifle and prepared to fire

Back in the dojo yard Akane was hugging her friend congratulating her on Ookamis' return when a bullet passed first through 'her' and then Akane killing 'her' instantly and mortally wounding Akane who would be dead within minutes. Ookami turned just in time to she his whole reason for living fall to the ground dead, Ranma was frozen in shock and could do nothing but watch as his wife fell with the dead girl.

Ookami was instantly covered in a black aura his eyes glowing red and shaking in rage. The man with the gun noticed this and tried to get up and run but before he could even get to his knees Ookami had kicked him into the dojo yard.

"Please don't kill me I was just doing my job." pleaded the sniper

"You will suffer a face worse than death I will turn you over to Lolth and I think that she would like a human to play with but first you will tell me who hired you."

"Some agency I didn't get the details but I was paid to watch the girl and when you arrived kill her." stammered the gunman

"Why?" asked Ookami

"I the letter it said if you wouldn't join them then you would be miserable." said the sniper

"I think I have heard enough." says Ookami as he opens a portal to Lolths' realm and the spider queen steps out

"What do you want?" she snaps

"I was just going to give you a new human to torture." said Ookami with an evil grin

Lolth takes one look at the cowering human and smiles "Thank you Ookami I won't forget this." and drags the man back through Ookamis' portal.

After the portal shuts Ookami falls to his knees and cries out his pain as Ranma does the same over his now dead wife.

"If only I could go back I would have told you sooner." Ranma says to Akanes' body

Ookamis' head snaps up and turns to Ranma "What did you say?"

"I said that if I could go back..." Ranma started to say before he was cut off

"Ranma you are a genius!" yells Ookami

"I am?" asks Ranma uncertainly

"Of course I'll just go back in time and fix everything." Ookami mutters to himself

"How?" asks a hopeful Ranma

"Easy I'll use the last part of the spell." answers Ookami

"Will that give you the power to go back in time?" asked Ranma

"Of course it says so right in the text." replies Ookami "I'll do just what you suggested and go back and tell her how I feel sooner."

"What about me?" asked Ranma indignantly

"I knew her long before I knew you so it will be no problem to come and help you after." said Ookami

"OK! Lets do it." exclaimed Ranma

"Stand back this will have side affects just like last time." said Ookami

"I didn't notice any side affects." said Ranma

"I cant get rid of my claws and fangs and my eyes are stuck yellow." said Ookami

Ookami backs away from Ranma and starts the incantation. When it finishes Ookami begins to shift once again going from the bipedal wolf form he had acquired from th last level of the spell into something bigger his falls forward on his front hands as they change into paws his entire head elongates into a wolfs head just like his ki attack. By the finish of the spell he is a giant wolf the top of his back is about six foot tall. He shifts back into his original wolf form and looks to Ranma.

"I'll see you in the past friend." he says as he tears open his portal in time and steps through

Almost instantly Ookami is back in America in his past on the first day of kindergarten standing in front of his grandmother.

"Are you ok?" she asks

Ookami looks up at her and says "I'll be fine now I'll see you at home" and walks into his class.

As he enters the classroom he sees 'her' sitting by herself at a table so he walks over until he is standing in front of her and says "Hi I'm wolf wanna be friends?"

**The End**

* * *

Ok that's it the end of this fiction I'm going to write a sequel and help Ranma from the beginning of the series so watch out for it. If you have any comments or suggestions e-mail me.


End file.
